


The Consequences of Yes

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Penelope (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Curses, F/M, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Johnny Martin loves Penelope, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Penelope Wilhern loves Johnny, Reveals, Secrets, Sex, Vaginal Sex, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: This is my first attempt at Penelope fan fic. Penelope makes a decision that will change her life forever. What will Johnny and Edward do? Join them as they discover the consequences of 'yes.' HEA guaranteed.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Penelope Wilhern, Penelope Wilhern/Edward Vanderman





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Penelope fan fic. I absolutely loved the story, but wondered what would happen if Penelope HAD married Edward that day. Would Johnny have stood by and watched? Or would he finally fight for her? Will Edward realize what he has only to lose it? What secret is he hiding and can they discover it before it's too late? This is the story of marrying for convenience and finding love when it's least expected. This is the consequence of "yes." HEA guaranteed. P/E, later P/J.

I sat in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. I knew what I was about to do; I was about to sell my soul so I could be normal. I knew that Edward didn't love me. Hell, Edward didn't even _like_ me. We were both marrying to get something out of it. He was getting his reputation back and I was getting the chance to be normal, to not have the pig nose.

_What about Max?_

Max is irrelevant; I told that irritating voice in my head. Max made it perfectly clear to me that he didn't want me. I put myself out there, begging him to marry me and he said no. I was so repulsive to him that he couldn't stand the thought of saying "I do." Not that I blamed him. I apparently was hideous; I have seven years of men running to prove that. He wasn't any different.

_Yes he is._

I scoffed at that.

After the curse is broken, I plan to slap Edward with divorce papers. He'll be rid of me and I'll be able to live a normal life. And my mother will finally be happy with me.

"Mom, I look stupid," I said as my mother brushed my hair.

"Oh, you don't look stupid," she said, looking at me through the mirror. "You look…you don't look stupid."

She turned away from me and I rolled my eyes. Even my own mother didn't see me as beautiful. The only one who did was my father. He always accepted me for who I was, but my mother always overpowered him.

_I hate that woman sometimes._

I saw that I was alone again and my mind wandered. I thought about all the men that passed through my front doors the past seven years. All of them ran once I appeared to them.

Except Max. He didn't run. He extended his arm to touch me and then recoiled in disgust. At one point he left but my mother brought him back. He said he had something to tell me but never got the chance.

_That was his confirmation that he didn't want to marry me._

I thought about the time we spent together. He was interesting; he made me laugh. He made me think. I remembered him telling me that he was a gambler and the biggest amount that he won at poker. He then proceeded to tell me how he lost it all the next hand. I remember the hurtful look that crossed his face when I laughed at what he said and then joined me in laughter. His eyes twinkled brightly and his laugh was melodic. He seemed happy; carefree.

I later wondered what had caused the sad and painful look in his eyes that day. I never wanted to see that again. He returned the next day, much to my happiness and we began bantering about musical instruments. The day ended as we wrapped up a chess game.

There was one tense moment, though. He asked me to go to the Cloverdilly Pub with him and I turned him down. _Could THAT be why he said no?_ No, that's silly. That would be completely childish and petty. A move that Edward would do, surely, but not Max.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about him. I secretly hoped that he would crash the wedding; come barreling down the aisle declaring his love for me before sweeping me up into his arms and kissing me passionately, snout be damned. Everyone would gasp of course, but he wouldn't care. Once the kiss would be broken he'd give Edward a look and the two of us would run off together, happily ever after.

_But this isn't a fairytale. Happily ever afters don't exist. Max was repulsed, plain and simple. It'll be better once the curse is broken._

Now that voice is starting to sound like my mother.

I stood up from my vanity and walked to the window, gazing down upon the festivities outside. There was a bustle of activity as everyone was finding their seats for the show. Edward looked pained as usual. Annie was chatting with Jack and the two of them were _very_ chummy. I smiled. I knew that Jack liked her but he never had the heart to say anything. I'm glad that Annie was finally coming to her senses.

Then I saw him. Max! Over by the tree! It _had_ to be him…same build, shaggy hair….I looked at his face and my heart sank. It wasn't him; just someone who had the same haircut. I gripped some of my dress in frustration. Now I couldn't _wait_ to be married just so I wouldn't have to think about him anymore.

"Ready, dear?" my father asked as he entered the room. I turned and walked right into his arms.

He rubbed circles on my back and spoke soothing words. "It's okay," he said quietly. "You know, Penelope, you don't have to go through with this." He tipped my chin up so I could look into his eyes. I loved my father so much. He didn't deserve my mother.

I shook my head and looked down. "Yes I do, father. If I ever want to have a normal life, I have to go through with this." His grip on me didn't lessen and he continued to soothe me.

"Penelope," he said, "you will always be beautiful to me." One again he lifted my chin. "You will always be my beautiful little girl."

At his statement, I hugged him fiercely as tears began to stream down my cheeks. This was silly. I shouldn't be crying, but I couldn't help it. My father was my one grounding device against my mother, the one thing that kept me sane.

And tomorrow he wouldn't be around.

We remained in our little bubble until a shrill voice spoke. "Franklin!" it screeched, causing both of us to jump. I looked up into my father's eyes and he smiled warmly at me. "I love my little girl," he said before releasing me and turning to walk out of the room.

My mother flew to me. "Oh, darling you've been crying. Well, that was a great way to ruin your mascara. Now I'll have to fix it." In a flash I was sitting in front of my vanity while my mother cleaned up my messy eyes. She hummed a happy tune while she did it, oblivious to her daughter's feelings.

"There," she said, turning to look at me in the mirror. "All fixed." Tossing the canister on the vanity, she walked to the door. "Ready, darling?"

I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. If I ever wanted my mother to accept me, I'd better marry that creep down there.

Standing slowly so not to tear my dress, I walked over to her. She took my hand and led me down the long staircase to the wedding outside. The house had never looked so beautiful! The chandeliers were sparkling extra bright, there were flowers and smells everywhere and nothing screamed "PIG!" My mother had done a great job of omitting my twenty-five year existence.

I saw Wanda at the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly at me. I would miss her. Now that my mother was marrying me off, her job as my matchmaker was complete. I stopped and took her hand, squeezing lightly as I leaned into her.

"You were like a sister to me," I whispered to her. She squeezed back and from the look in her eyes, I knew she felt the same.

Then she turned to my mother. "Jessica, she has to know."

My mother glared at her. "No, she doesn't." She put her arm around me and ushered me outside before turning back to Wanda. I thought I heard Wanda say the name "Johnny," but the door was shut before I could make it out.

Everyone turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks grow red. Some of the people had a look of horror on their faces; they had evidently never seen a pig-faced girl before. Some were smiling because they were my "fans" and wanted to see me happy. I saw Annie's smile. That was genuine. She didn't care that I had the face of the pig; she was my friend the entire time. I began slowly walking down the aisle, looking straight at Edward. As I suspected, he looked ready to throw up.

_Guess he figured out he'd have to kiss me. Well, when it comes time for that I'll probably have that same look on MY face._

I smiled to myself as I reached him.

_Yup. DEFINITELY figured it out._

"Do you, Edward Vanderman III, take Penelope Wilhern to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Edward swallowed hard. He paused for several seconds before whispering "I do." Then he tried to smile, but it came off more like a grimace.

I didn't pay much attention to the preacher as he talked. I kept looking over to see the guests. All of Edward's look horrified while mine looked bored. They knew I didn't want to be here; hell they didn't want to be either. I looked at my parents and saw my mother had the biggest grin on her face.

"And do you, Penelope Wilhern, take Edward Vanderman III to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. Everything was a bit fuzzy. I heard a ringing in my ears and then voices. I looked out into the crowd again. There was my mother's smiling face, and Annie's concerned one. Wanda's was conflicted with emotion and my father's was sad. Suddenly it became a blur. It was a sea of faces to me, each one fading into the distance. I gasped for breath, my throat constricting.

"Penelope?" the preacher asked, pulling me back to the present.

My head jerked to Edward. His eyes shone, he was hoping I'd say no. Emotions flooded through me. I saw the rush of all the men that had run from me, including Edward. He was the worst of all. I saw the stunt he had pulled to get my picture, using Max as the photographer. I saw Max standing at the bottom of the stairs and whispering "I can't" after I asked him to marry me to break the curse. I saw him at the Cloverdilly Pub when I was there playing darts. He kept his distance, but disgust was still evident on his face. I saw him everywhere I went; he was always on my mind. No matter how hard I fought to keep him out, no matter how hard I tried, it was futile. I saw him all the time.

I saw him by the wedding cake.

But I knew it wasn't him; it was that shaggy-haired guy from before. I didn't need to see his face this time to know it wasn't him. Everything came at me at once then; all the pain, the heartbreak, and the rejection that seven years had brought on me. All because of this damn curse. A curse that I didn't do a thing to deserve. A curse that my stupid great-great-great-grandfather had had placed because he had fallen in love with the wrong girl. A curse I was punished unjustly for.

A curse I needed to break.

I swallowed hard, my eyes drifting back to Edward. His eyes were hopeful that the hideously ugly pig-faced girl would say no; that he would not have to endure any more of me. I wanted to smack him. There was silence everywhere; everyone riveted to what I was going to say. I forced Max out of my head as I smiled. Willing all the strength I could muster, I said one word.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was warm. Almost too warm. But I didn't want to move. I had a great view of my husband from where I lay and _nothing_ was going to disturb that. My blue bikini showed off my curves and although I was a little self-conscious, I was enjoying the freedom of wearing so little.

I watched as Edward splashed around in the water, clearly showing off for my sake. He looked so cute; like a manchild. His chest was chiseled and muscular; drops of water still clung to him. His legs were toned and his arms rippled. He really was a fine specimen of a man. He noticed me watching him and waved enthusiastically, with a huge grin on his face.

I chuckled in spite of myself. I knew I shouldn't here; knew I shouldn't be thinking good thoughts about him. He found me ugly, "grotesque" as he had once said. I had only married him to break the curse. He had only married me to save the Vanderman name.

So what happened?

My mind flitted back a week ago, to the moment where I said "yes" to him. I didn't want to marry him, but I wanted to break the curse. I figured we could divorce right away once I was normal. So I stood before everyone, in my flowing white gown with the dangle of my earrings sparkling in the sun. I looked Edward straight in the eye when asked if I take him to be my husband and said "yes."

I remember being thrown backwards suddenly, as though pushed. But as I was watching Edward, I knew he had not done it. He was too crestfallen to have done anything; his freedom being ripped from him with my agreement. I flew a few feet, seeing a swirling wind around me and then landed flat on my back.

I must have hit my head when landing, because when I came to I was in my bedroom. My parents were there, of course, along with Edward and Annie. The family doctor was there as well. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I asked what was going on.

Mother squeezed my hand, a huge smile on her face. "You did it, Penelope."

I looked around, wondering what she was talking about. "Huh?" was my brilliant reply.

She squeezed my hand again and then touched my nose. "You broke the curse."

As soon as those words registered, I shot up in my bed. The doctor rushed over to make sure I wasn't going to pass out from the blood rush. I asked for a mirror as my free hand flew to my face.

I felt gingerly, not believing my mother's words. Instead of a snout, I felt a little round end. My eyes filled with tears. Edward brought the mirror and held it in front of me, a smile on his face. I gazed down into the looking glass and gasped at what I saw.

A nose.

I was normal.

The tears threatening to overflow suddenly did. I couldn't believe it. The curse was broken.

My mother threw her arms around me. "I'm _so_ happy, Penelope. You look so beautiful."

My father chided my mother. "She was _always_ beautiful, Jessica." Then he turned to me. "At least to me."

The tears continued to fall as I reached for my father. He hugged me tightly and stroked my hair as I gathered my wits. He held me until I had recovered.

"Penelope," Edward said quietly. I turned to look at him. In his eyes shone attraction.

_Now that I'm not a hideous creature he finds me attractive._

My father moved out of the way to allow Edward to sit by me. He reached for my hand and I pulled it away. I didn't owe him anything.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly. He actually had the gall to look surprised.

"Penelope…I'm your husband."

I looked him directly in the eye. "Are you? The last time I checked, you found me 'grotesque.' Are you so superficial that you now want to call me your bride?"

My mother gasped. Annie giggled. She knew how much I despised this man.

Edward lowered his eyes. "I can't say I didn't deserve that. I _did._ And you are right, I _was_ being superficial. I refused to see you for _you_ ; instead, all I saw was the pig nose. But after the curse was broken, I saw you in a new light. I'm _so_ sorry, Penelope."

He managed to grab a hold of my hand this time. It did not escape my notice that there was a wedding band sitting on my third finger. He repeated his last words. "Penelope, I'm _so_ sorry for the way I've acted. I know I have no right to expect anything from you, nor do I. But regardless of everything, we _are_ married. And if you give me the chance, I _promise_ to make my past behavior up to you. I _promise_ to be the dutiful husband and to honor you the way you should be." He stopped and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. I froze.

"Why should I believe you, Edward?"

"Penelope, don't argue," my mother piped up. My head whipped towards her. She gestured to Edward. "Look at that face. Don't you want a handsome husband?"

I loudly let out a breath. "Mother," I said. "Do you _really_ think that after all I've been through that I would give a damn about looks?"

That silenced her. My father smirked.

"Edward was horrible to me. He and Lemon plotted to take my picture to expose me. They even hired Max to be the one to do it. And then Edward tried to defame me every chance he got. When we were standing in front of the altar, I saw the look on his face. He looked pained; like he knew this would hurt him. I cannot believe you are calling him my husband after everything he's done to me."

I turned to Edward. "Like I said Edward, why should I believe you?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't, Penelope. I know that. But do you really want to get the marriage annulled after only a few hours? Think how that will look to everyone!"

I scoffed. "There you go, thinking I care about what the _public_ thinks. The curse has been broken; I see no further use for you."

My mother began to speak up, but Edward cut her off.

"Penelope," he said and moved to kneel by the bed. "Please, Penelope. Give me another chance. I will prove my worthiness to you. Give me a year. If, after one year you still feel the same way, we will end the marriage with no hesitation. But if after that year something changes, we will try it for another year. Please Penelope. What have you got to lose?"

I stared at him. I heard my parents talking, but it barely registered. I glanced at Annie, who had been strangely quiet this whole time. She smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe she was encouraging me to stay married to Edward! She _knew_ everything and she was backing him?

Before I could open my mouth, that little voice inside my head spoke.

_The curse may be broken, but what chance do you have? Every man in the area has been scared off. Edward is here now. He may not be next week, but he is now. Take advantage of that. Besides, you can use his guilt to your benefit. You can have the life you always wanted because of him. You can travel, shop, even get a job with Vanderman behind your name. Use him. Use him the way he's been using you. Turnabout is fair play._

I smiled and then turned to him. "One year," I said.

My mother squealed with delight. "I knew it," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Okay, so I think we should throw a huge party for the lovebirds, and I know just what to do.…" She opened the door and walked out, dragging my father with her. The poor doctor shrugged and followed them out.

"Penelope," Annie said. I turned to her. "I believe him. Edward and I had a talk while you were passed out and I believe he's a changed man. You know I have a good sense at reading people, and I found nothing vicious about what he said. Edward _was_ wrong; he knows that. But everyone deserves a second chance."

Edward nodded at her words and turned to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him slowly raise his hand and gently lay a finger on my cheek. He stroked it slowly, unsure if I was going to swat it away or not. It was not an unpleasant feeling; it left a warm trail behind it.

_Uh-oh._

"Edward," Annie said. He froze and looked at her. "Penelope is my best friend. I will be watching. If I suspect any type of pain from her, you will be a dead man. Do you hear me?"

He swallowed loudly and nodded.

"As long as we understand each other," she said seriously. Then she smiled. "Well, I think you two need to talk about things. I'll call you later, Pen."

"Bye Annie."

And then we were alone. I realized that this was the first time we had been alone since I revealed myself to him. Every time I had seen him, someone else was around…Annie, my mother, Max.

_Max._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He didn't matter; he was irrelevant. I wanted _him_ to be my husband, but he ran like all the rest. Edward may be an asshole, but at least I can use him.

"Penelope," Edward said softly. I turned to look at him.

He slowly lifted his hand up, revealing mine intertwined with it. I hadn't even realized that he had taken my hand. Never breaking eye contact, he brought our hands to his lips and pressed them to the back of mine gently. Then he smiled.

"I'm going to make you _so_ happy," he said. "I promise, Penelope. I was an ass in the past, I fully admit it, but I know when to say I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath. "I'm truly sorry, Penelope."

I smiled and broke apart our intertwined hands. I lifted it to his cheek and stroked it slowly. "I won't say I forgive you, Edward, because I don't. You hurt me tremendously. I don't know why you're so insistent on this marriage, but I will give it the year. No one else has stuck around, let alone bothered to come back, except for you. I will tell you to not expect too much and if you piss me off, we are done. _No_ exceptions."

Edward smiled. "I promise you, Penelope," he repeated. "I will make you happy."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why _are_ you so insistent on staying married to me?"

He stuttered a bit before he answered. I raised an eyebrow at him. This was the first time I ever saw him flustered.

"B-b-because I am an asshole. I should have given you more of a chance. We are alike in many ways, Penelope, and I want to share my life with you."

_Damn._

I was really hoping he would have a lame-ass answer like he didn't know so I could have ended it. But curiosity was getting the better of me. I discovered that I _wanted_ to get to know Edward Vanderman better.

And that's how I ended up on the beach in the Riviera.

Two guys walked into my line of vision, obstructing my nice view of Edward and they stopped. I glanced at them and smiled. They were gorgeous. Both of them smiled back at me and one wagged his eyebrows. I giggled and covered my mouth with my hand.

They stopped smiling and frowned. Then they moved on.

I stared after them, wondering what the hell that was about. Then it dawned on me; they saw my wedding ring. I chuckled lightly at that.

_Still, it feels nice to be stared at for something OTHER than my nose._

Edward came running up to me. "What's going on, beautiful?"

My pet name that he gave me. Ever since the wedding, he's been going out of his way to make me feel special. I must admit, he's overdoing it, but I'm going to milk it for all it's worth.

_Revenge is sweet._

I smiled. "Just enjoying the sun." He looked up at it and squinted.

"Yeah, I can see how it would be great for you, Pen. This is definitely a week of firsts; first time on a vacation, first time out in the sun, first time…" he trailed off while stroking my cheek.

I gave him a quizzical look. He just smiled softly.

His stare was intense. It was new, like nothing I had ever seen before. I had read about this look many times in books and had seen it on television.

Lust.

It floored me for a moment. He had never shown any interest for me in that way and suddenly things were changing. He knew how I felt about him and he respected boundaries. I've allowed him to kiss my cheek and hold my hand at times, but he has never once tried to kiss my lips or hold me. And I have never seen him looking like he wanted to devour me. Like he did now.

It was frightening, but at the same time, flattering.

I didn't want to admit it, but I _was_ attracted to Edward. He was a handsome man. He was educated, funny and sweet. Well, sweet since he's on this "probation" of sorts. But some of the things he's done are not just because he's trying to win over my thoughts to staying married. Like this. We never talked about intimacy because we both assumed nothing would happen.

Now I wasn't so sure.

"Penelope," he said softly. I raised my eyes up to meet his. "Let's go inside. Too much sun can be bad for you." He reached over and picked up a towel. "Don't worry," he continued. "We have another week to bask in the sun." He held out a hand.

I smiled and took it as I got up from my seat. He wrapped a towel around me and made a face over my shoulder. My head snapped to my left quickly to catch the look. I was going to give him the pain of his life!

But the look wasn't about me. I followed his gaze and saw the two men from earlier, looking our way and smirking. I smiled. Edward was jealous.

_THAT'S a first!_

"Hey," I said softly. He snapped out of it and turned to me. "Let's go."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up the beach and back into our cabana. And while I've been trying to avoid it, I couldn't help but wish it was Max's hand on my hip, gently rubbing circles on my bare skin and causing tingles. I couldn't help but wish it was Max's laugh and his smell as we entered our home-away-from-home and settled in for the night. I felt horrible that I was thinking about another man while on a honeymoon with my husband, no matter how weird or messed up our situation was. I promised I'd give Edward the year, but my heart belonged to someone else.

I was completely screwed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you completely hate me now? Not only is Penelope staying married to Edward, she's having second thoughts about him. And are you suspicious as to why he couldn't answer her one question?


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny**

I poured the amber-colored drink into my glass and only stopped when it almost hit the rim. I was intending to get _very_ drunk. Only when I was drunk could I stand to be around myself.

I put the bottle down and gripped the glass, bringing it to my lips and sipping slowly. I felt the burn down my entire throat and relished it. I closed my eyes and sat back in my chair, letting my thoughts assault me.

_She went through with it. She married him. HIM._ I snarled at that thought. I knew the only reason he wanted to marry her was to save the Vanderman name. I wasn't stupid and neither was she. The only reason she went through with it was to be normal.

And she got her wish. The curse was broken as soon as she said 'yes.'

_The curse…and my heart._

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I took another sip of the whisky. There was no denying it; I was in love with Penelope. I tried to tell myself that it was for the best that I rejected her when she asked me to marry her. I wanted her to have a normal life and I couldn't give that to her. Now she has that normal life and will spend it with a man I loathe.

_I hate him._

And I was jealous of him. Jealous of what he had. I knew that she wouldn't be treated well; hell I'd be surprised if they even stayed married for a year. Edward is only concerned with himself. And now that the curse was broken and she was a "normal" girl, she wouldn't be interesting to him. He'll leave her and she'll have to pick up the pieces. I closed my eyes once again.

_Penelope isn't stupid. She knew what she was getting into. However, that doesn't mean she won't feel the sting of rejection from him again. Every man that stepped through the door of her parents' house rejected her…including me._

I slapped my forehead with my hand. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I think that letting her go would be best for her? Or me? What I wouldn't give to have the chance to tell her exactly how I feel.

I opened my eyes and stared in front of me, not seeing anything. I recalled the last few days with perfect clarity. I had gone to her house on the day of the wedding, determined to stop her. I was going to confess to her then; tell her that the only reason I said "no" was because I wasn't a blueblood. She still thought I was Max Campion; I had to make her see. I wanted her to know _why_ I turned her down.

Because I love her.

_Seems funny, doesn't it? Rejecting someone because I love her? Perhaps I should have told her how I felt and then let her make the decision after all? At least then she would have had all the facts before making a foolish mistake._

I sipped some more whisky. The burn wasn't as strong this time, but I didn't notice it. I was creating enough of a burn in my head.

I watched her say her vow. I knew I shouldn't have been there, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be _near_ her, even if I couldn't be with her. So I stood off to the side, by the wedding cake, and watched her walk down the aisle. Penelope had never looked more beautiful. I smiled at the sight of the snout; it was endearing. While some ran from her pig-face, calling it grotesque, I found it beautiful. It was a piece of her and since I knew the _real_ her, I accepted it. Plus, it was kind-of cute.

When she reached the altar, her father turned and presented her to Edward. I wanted to run up the aisle and punch him in the face. He held her hand lightly, but I could see the look of disgust in his eyes. He didn't want to go through with it. His words came back to haunt me.

" _If you want to go out there and tell her that the only man willing to stand up and say 'I do' still gags at the thought of kissing her, be my guest."_

He looked like he was about to gag.

_That should have been me. I would never have thought about gagging._

It was true. The thought of kissing her made me so happy. I don't know how many times I sat up here and dreamed that he was me holding her, me whispering sweet nothings into her ear, me kissing her. That first kiss would be explosive. I would caress her face and gently stroke her pig nose, letting her know that I accept it fully. Then I would pull her face towards mine and feel her breath on my lower lip before making contact. Then my lips would touch hers and the rest of the world would melt away. She would know how much I loved her by that first kiss. It would save us both.

I snapped out of my daydream at that moment because she had gone silent. The preacher repeated his words, asking again if she took Edward to be her husband. She looked around and I swear she locked eyes with me. I wanted her to know I was there, that I was another option, but sadness filled her eyes. She set her jaw and turned back to Edward, saying the one word that will forever be hated to me.

"Yes."

It took all I had not to run down the aisle and sweep her into my arms at that moment. Turns out, I didn't have to. Almost immediately she flew backwards through the air as though she had been shoved. There was a great commotion and people rushed towards her. I didn't get to see exactly what happened, but I heard the word "broken." I tried to get to her, but people get shoving me aside. Before I knew it, I was standing by the gate to the entrance.

Feeling rejected myself, I turned and walked through it. I was a bit hopeful that now she wouldn't stay married to him. Now that she would be normal, they would annul the wedding and she would go on with her normal life. I would give her a bit of time and then I would come around again and tell her everything. Then we would run off and live happily ever after.

_Keep dreaming, Johnny._

But they didn't annul the marriage. No, the next day the paper announced that the curse was broken and that Mr. and Mrs. Vanderman were preparing to leave for their honeymoon. I couldn't believe it! What the hell had happened that she would agree to stay married to that snake? I was baffled. Nothing made sense and still doesn't to this day.

_Is it possible that she would sleep with him? NO! God, no._ I couldn't stand that thought. He found her grotesque, he told me that himself. _There is no way he would get it up with her…unless it was to hurt her_.

I gripped my glass harder at that thought. _If he even THINKS about hurting her in ANY way, I will find him. And punch his lights out._

And that was why I was sitting here, drinking my cares away. They had been gone for two weeks and were due to return soon. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her; I would make myself see her. I had to see her with the curse broken; to compare how she looked now to how she looked then.

_She'll still be beautiful, no matter what._

I also planned to ask Edward what the hell he was thinking. I would give him an ultimatum; I would tell him that if he didn't tell Penelope the truth that I would. Now that the curse was broken and she was normal, she could handle the truth. She might hate me at first, but I would work through that.

A horrible thought crossed my mind. _What if Edward WANTS to stay married to her? And she agrees?_

No, that wasn't possible. Penelope loathed him as much as I did. She wouldn't sacrifice her happiness, would she?

I stood up from my chair and swayed a bit. The whisky was having an effect on me. I felt very…amorous all of a sudden. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stripping out of my clothes, I looked in the mirror. I thought my body was alright. I wasn't the biggest, but I knew what to do. The two women of my past seemed to have no complaints. My hand began stroking my shaft slowly as I imagined Penelope was the one doing it.

Quickly stepping into the shower, I let the hot water and steam engulf me. There she was, standing in front of me with her hair becoming wet, her small hand stroking me slowly back and forth, back and forth. She's a little nervous as this is new to her, but I reassure her that she can't do anything wrong. She smiles, warming my heart, and grips me tighter, stroking me harder and sending the most exquisite pleasure coursing through me.

The water is pouring over her petite little body and I long to touch it, but at that moment I can't. I'm so fascinated by the beauty before me that I just watch her. Her long, brown hair turns black as the water soaks it, running down through the crevice of her breasts. They are perfect; how I long to wrap my lips around her nipples. But again, I'm frozen in my spot. The pleasure is building and building; she is so good at this. A natural. I throw my head back and release into her hand as the water continues to spray down on us. As I hit my release, I tell her the three words she longs to hear. And mean it.

"I love you." She chuckles and repeats the words to me, still holding my shaft in her little hand.

I shake myself out of my fantasy, realizing that I am in this shower alone and I made myself come. Grumbling to myself, I turn and let the spray clean me off before climbing out of the shower and drying off.

_That is the first time I've fantasized about her in the shower. Usually it's just me ravaging her in the bedroom._

I dress quickly in pajama pants and lie down in my bed. The whisky, combined with my orgasm, has made me a bit ill and I feel I need to rest. As I stare at the ceiling, I formulate a plan.

_I love Penelope. I will do whatever it takes to make her mine. I WILL get her away from Edward. Once she returns, I will confess that I am not Max Campion and that I am her true love. I don't know how it will go at first, but I'm determined to make her happy. If Edward tries to interfere, I'll punch the pretty boy in his face. Yes, that sounds like a plan. She will be mine._

I smiled to myself as sleep finds me. All I need now is my Penelope here, wrapping her arm around my chest and placing her head on my shoulder. I inhale her perfume and fall into a deep slumber, dreaming of her and the life we will build together.

_I will make it happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Johnny have planned? What is Edward's plan? Wait and see!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Edward and Penelope have returned from their honeymoon. Will he be able to win her over?

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked for the twentieth time.

"Shhh," he said and gently placed a finger on my lips. "You'll see shortly."

I glared at him as he turned back to his phone. He had been secretive about something the last days of our honeymoon. He started smiling at me and saying "I have a surprise for you, Pen." Whenever I'd ask what it was, he'd tell me to never mind. On the plane, he spent half of it texting someone. Every time I'd try to see who it was, he'd move away from me. He was driving me nuts!

"Okay," I said. "But don't expect me to be in a good mood for the rest of our trip."

He laughed. "Fair enough." He turned to face me. "You'll love it, Penelope. Just trust me."

He surprised me on our trip. He was actually a gentleman. I knew that the only reason he married me was to save the family name, but after the curse was broken, he seemed to _actually_ be attracted to me. I couldn't believe it; what a creep! So superficial! What type of guy thinks you're ugly and when you have a "makeover," suddenly finds you attractive? I was quickly beginning to rethink my decision of agreeing to stay married to him.

But, he was slowly convincing me to do just that. Every day, there was something new that he would do that would make me forget what an asshole he had been. On our honeymoon, he would bring me breakfast in bed every day and buy me anything I wanted. I even let him kiss me on my shoulders! I couldn't believe I had brought myself to that, but I realized quickly that I was craving a man's touch…even an asshole like Edward Vanderman.

I closed my eyes and laid back as the plane began its descent. I let the memory of his first kiss on my body wash over me. We had just returned from dinner at this posh restaurant a few miles from our resort. He looked handsome in a tan colored linen jacket and matching pants with a green shirt. I myself went for traditional black and wore my hair up. My dress was off-the-shoulders and ended at the knee. Earlier that day, Edward had given me a beautiful diamond necklace that he said I could wear with it. The necklace looked perfect with that dress and I was happy I had gone with that.

I entered our room and sat down on the bed to remove my shoes. My feet were killing me because I had been on them all day. I unclasped the necklace and brought it to my other hand when I felt him behind me.

"Penelope," he said softly. My breath hitched. We hadn't had much physical contact. Yes, I will admit he's got a nice body and I was enjoying seeing him wear very little, but I wasn't about to sleep with him! That would be admitting defeat and I was not there yet.

I saw lust in his eyes a few times while we were here at the resort. He never acted on it, respecting my wishes, but I could see it. Yet, this was different. He sat behind me and stretched his legs over the side of the bed, one on each side of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is this okay?" he asked me in my ear. I nodded slightly, my breathing shallow. I had no experience in this area and didn't know what to do. I was a bit miffed at him that he was trying this, but I also wanted to experience _some_ sort of physical attention.

His breath fanned my shoulders as he lowered his lips to them. His breath was warm and he gently placed kisses over my right shoulder and all the way to my left one. I couldn't believe how nice it felt! Yes, this was Edward, but there was no denying that I was desperate for a man's touch.

He didn't take it any farther, just kissed my shoulders a few times before releasing me. I immediately missed the contact and when I stood up and turned to look at him, his eyes were a mixture of happy and sad. But I refused to let him know how I felt, so I just smiled at him and walked into the bathroom to change my clothes.

"Penelope," he whispered into my ear. My eyes opened and I looked around. People were getting up and getting their things. I unbuckled my seat belt and followed suit.

We gathered up our bags. He refused to have me pull my own luggage despite my protests. "I'm your husband," he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

_Yes, you are my husband, but who knows for how long. I may have agreed to marry you, but that doesn't mean I'll stick around. Especially now that we're back home and you'll most likely return to being an asshole._

The Vanderman car was waiting for us like I expected. I thanked the driver, Tom, for putting the luggage away and then took a seat next to my husband. He was quiet for most of the trip. I figured he was starting to revert to his asshole self and would ignore me now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tom pulled up to a beautiful mansion on the other side of town. Edward got out and opened my door and extended his hand to me. I took it and shielded my eyes from the sun as I stared up at the behemoth of a house in front of me.

"What is it? Where are we?"

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand. "Welcome home."

I turned to him, not understanding what he said. He smiled and gestured to the house. "This is our home, Penelope. Yours and mine."

My jaw dropped and my head slowly rotated to the right. I stared at it for a moment as reality washed over me.

_He really is doing whatever he can to win me over. Wait until the 'honeymoon' stage wears off._

Edward tugged on my hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

I felt my feet move, but it didn't register. Once inside, I sucked in a breath at the massive foyer. It was incredible! And already furnished! A young woman came out dressed in black and greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Vanderman," she said sweetly.

_I am not used to being called that. I probably never will be._

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hello, Victoria. Thank you for welcoming us. Please help with the luggage and have dinner ready by six."

She nodded and took my bag. "Yes, sir."

My husband once again turned to me. "Tour?"

I nodded, still in my dreamlike state. He laughed and proceeded to show me around.

If I thought the outside was huge, the inside was breathtaking! The colors on the walls, the carpets, everything looked like royalty should live there. I couldn't believe Edward had arranged all this.

_He probably had it done before the wedding but hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Now that he's stuck with me, he probably figures 'what the hell?'_

The last room he showed me was the bedroom. He pulled me inside slowly, covering my eyes, and then slowly removed his hands. The biggest bed I had ever seen sat in the middle of the room, adorned with a gold comforter with red and white accent pillows. Bed tables on both side with lamps and other little decorations. I could see the master bath off to my right and a huge, empty closet to my left. There was an oversized chair near the window and a mirror above the bed. In the reflection, I could see a television that took up almost the whole wall and a dresser for clothes.

_Fit for a queen._

"I am not pushing you to do anything, Penelope," he said as he turned me to face him. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I will sleep in another room if that makes you feel better. But regardless, this is your room." He gestured to it.

I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "Thank you for being kind, Edward, but you already slept in the bed next to me on our honeymoon. I kind-of got used to you being there." I looked down as I said that, my cheeks flushed with blood.

He chuckled and gently lifted my chin so I could see his eyes. "You are so adorable."

I smiled. "I would like for you to sleep in the bed with me. But, I can't promise anything."

His hand moved to my neck and he stroked the skin back there. "Completely fine, Pen. I thank you for putting your trust in me."

His touch felt great. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"You like that?" he whispered.

"Mmmm," was my brilliant reply.

He continued his ministrations slowly, allowing the sensations to fully envelope me. After a minute or so, he pressed his lips to mine softly, hesitantly.

I kissed him back.

The kiss remained gentle, but his lips did become firm once he received my permission. His hand left the nape of my neck and traveled up into my hair, entwining with it. New sensations were rushing through me and I leaned against his chest.

"Penelope," he whispered against my lips.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this. This was _Edward Vanderman,_ the man who hated me when I had a pig nose. But I couldn't help it. After seven years of watching them run, I finally had some sort of attention.

I thought of Max, whom I wanted to be the one kissing me. I imagined his lips would be strong, stronger than Edward's, and his grip tight. He would tell me how much we wanted me and that he was sorry for turning me down. His kiss would be passionate and his hands would be everywhere.

_STOP IT!_

My eyes snapped open and I gently pushed Edward back a bit. He complied, but his eyes were questioning. I smiled and said that I needed some air. He gestured towards the French doors leading out towards the balcony and then turned and walked out.

I opened the doors and stepped out onto the marble tile, heading for the ledge of the balcony. The view was spectacular; I could see practically the whole city from here. I breathed in deeply and slowly. I needed to make a change and was bound to do so.

_Max didn't want me; he rejected me like all the rest. WHY should I still be thinking of him, especially when I now have a gorgeous house to live in? My feelings for him will just have to fade away; I'm married now and for however long I stay with Edward, I must focus on that. Max didn't want me. I will keep reminding myself of that._

I saw Edward walk outside and into a wooded area, out of my vision. I had no idea what was going on, but I decided that for now, I would concentrate on being his wife. Max had to end.

_Max didn't want me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Johnny have planned? What is Edward's plan? Wait and see!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie returns here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you at the bottom.

I walked into the Cloverdilly Pub and took a seat at the bar. The place was packed for a lunch crowd. I smiled at the hustle and bustle and ordered a beer on tap.

While waiting, I looked down at my clothes. It was a warm day, so I had on a red blouse and skinny jeans with a pair of ballet flats. My hair hung loose but the sides were supported by barrettes. I wore a little makeup and completed my look with simple gold hoop earrings.

_Yeah, I don't look like an old, married lady._

The beer arrived and I reached for it with my left hand. The light caught on the band of my wedding ring and I pulled my hand back. I stared at the piece of jewelry for what felt like the longest time. It looked strange on my hand, like it didn't fit.

_Perhaps it doesn't._

Annie appeared by my side a moment later. I slid off of the seat and gave her a big hug. She looked gorgeous, as always. Her hair was in a ponytail and her blue shirt peeked out from her leather jacket. Black skinny jeans and boots completed the outfit.

"You look fabulous," she told me. I scoffed at that.

"I do not."

She pulled back and looked at me. "You do, Penelope. You look great. That sun did you well." She released me and took her seat on my right.

I shrugged. "Thanks."

She shook her head. "You don't see yourself clearly, Pen. You're beautiful. Always were, even with the pig nose." She signaled the bartender and ordered a beer.

I sighed and stared into my drink. It had been gone for two months and I missed the face that caused so much trouble. Now that I was normal, people didn't recognize me. To them, I was just another person.

Not that I was an attention whore; far from it actually. I did like some things, but I hated being constantly pursued by cameras. People wanted to know the smallest details about me, like what my favorite pizza topping was and whether or not I liked cricket. Now I can walk down the street and not have anyone stop me. It was quite a liberating feeling.

Yet, I did miss the uniqueness that my nose gave me. It had been my life for twenty-five years. That takes some time to get over.

"Do you miss it?" Annie asked me, sipping her drink.

_She knows me so well._

I nodded.

She looked around the bar. "This place is packed!"

"And for a Tuesday," I confirmed. We sipped our drinks in silence as we surveyed the crowd. There were some college students playing pool in the left corner and the every day crowd in a darkened area. I was glad to see not much had changed with one of my favorite spots.

My eyes fell on the chalkboard by the bar. It had the upcoming entertainment listed for the weekend. Friday was a local band called the Loners that was supposed to be good and Saturday featured a solo pianist named Johnny Martin.

_Max played piano._

I gestured towards the board, determined to ignore that stupid voice in my head. "I'd love to see some of the entertainment here."

Annie nodded. "The Loners are really good; I heard them perform last week across the street."

"I would be interested in the pianist actually, since I play piano. Perhaps I can convince Edward to come and we can make an evening of it."

Annie stared at me. I grew uncomfortable under her gaze. I was used to people staring at me, but that was for a different reason.

"What?" I asked her.

She brushed a stray hair away from her face. "So, are you going to stay married to him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

Now it was her turn to shrug. "I just think you should consider all options before you make that decision."

I gestured to the bartender for a refill and turned to her. "You were quite the advocate for me staying married to him before, if I recall."

She sighed. "I know. And I stand by that. I just want you to make sure that it is what _you_ want. Edward seems to have changed, from what you've told me, but you need to make sure it's genuine."

I nodded. "He was so sweet on our honeymoon, but I kept wondering if this was because he wants me to say 'yes' permanently, or if he's really changed. If I do stay with him, will his behavior revert back to the asshole he was before?"

Annie laughed. "I love the way you put it." She sipped her beer.

"I'm still unsure, Annie." I reached for the pretzels that were on the bar and munched on them mindlessly. "But in the meantime, I can use the Vanderman name to my advantage. My family has money, but his has more. I can use that to get a job of my own and some money in the bank so that if I choose to leave him, I'll be able to stand on my own."

"Well, from what you've told me, the house is amazing."

I smiled. "It is. It's so huge! Twice the size of my childhood home. Definitely too big for two people. I asked him if we could get a puppy."

"Aw, that's cute," Annie said. "What did he say?"

"He was cool with it."

She smiled. "Good."

"I know that he will want children someday and that was why he chose such a large house. But Annie, the place has _six_ bedrooms. Six! How many houses do you know that have six bedrooms?"

Annie choked on her drink and then coughed loudly for an entire minute. I whacked her on her back and asked if she was okay.

"Peachy," she said.

After a few seconds, she turned to me. "You'd give him children?"

I shrugged. I've been doing that a lot lately. "If I choose to stay with him, I'm sure it's a discussion we'll have."

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at me. Once again, it was making me uncomfortable.

"Don't."

She blinked slowly. "Wow, Pen. Just wow."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd hear you talk about possibly having Edward's children. Either he's changed…or _you_ have."

I cocked my head to the side at her words. _Was she right? Had I really changed?_ I thought I was the same, but perhaps marriage has clouded my judgment. Even though it's probationary and it's _Edward Vanderman,_ perhaps I was taking a whole new perspective on life.

I didn't want to let on that her words had an effect, so I just reached for more pretzels. "Like I said, Annie. I'm still deciding."

Annie nodded and looked over my shoulder at the door, her face lighting up. I knew immediately it was Jack. Those two were so cute together.

"Hi Jack," I said as he stepped behind the bar.

"Penelope!" he exclaimed. "Glad to see you. How was the honeymoon?"

"Great. I loved the Riviera."

He nodded. "Well, the sun did you well. You look great!"

I blushed at the compliment. I wasn't used to receiving them. I doubt I ever would be.

_Seven years of rejection will do that to a girl._

"What do you know about the entertainment for this weekend?" I asked, gesturing to the board.

"The Loners?" he asked, washing out a glass. "They're great. Annie and I saw them last week. We had already booked them, but I heard nothing but positive things from people about how great they were, so we decided to go. They have a great variety. They're a little bit country, a little bit rock and roll, and a little bit blues. Quite eccentric!"

I could tell that Jack already was a fan of the band by the way he talked. He and Annie proceeded to laugh about something funny that had happened when they saw the band last week.

After Jack had served a few customers, I asked him about the other act.

"Johnny Martin is quite a talented pianist. He graduated top of his class and used to play here regularly. He stopped playing when he became addicted to gambling, but luckily he's put that behind him. I'm glad that he's returned to it."

I didn't catch the second part of that sentence as the college students caused quite a ruckus over who had won the last game. Jack went over to talk to them to quiet them.

Annie glanced at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"Didn't you hear what Jack said?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he mentioned that the Loners were awesome and Johnny Martin is a talented pianist. I really want to see both of them now."

She sipped her beer and stared at her drink. "Did you hear anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, the college kids started up. Why?"

She shrugged. "Not important."

_What the hell is up with Annie suddenly?_

By the time Jack had returned to us, Annie was her usual self.

"Jack, Pen and I are having serious girl talk, so you have to wait on other customers."

Jack laughed. "Sure thing, Annie."

He moved away and I turned to her. "So, things going well between you two?"

She smiled widely. "Yes. Oh, Penelope I am so happy that we got together."

Over the next hour, she proceeded to tell me everything that they did while I was out of town. I had to admit, I was a bit envious of them. They were in the beginning stages of dating; I never had that. I hoped that Edward would want to take me out and do things and _try_ to make me happy instead of just sitting at home all day. In the Riviera, he had no choice but to go out and do things but now that we are home, I expect to be quite bored in our huge house.

Annie paused for a breath and I smiled. She was a great friend. She looked out for me and was there when I needed her. I will always be grateful for that.

"Will Edward allow you to have a job?" she asked after another moment of silence.

I nodded. "The decision is up to me. He will be working, of course. He's next in line for chairman of the board, hence his decision to marry a girl with a pig-face. He was trying to save his reputation for his company. But he told me that he will support whatever I choose to do."

Annie's jaw dropped.

"I'm shocked. For some reason, I thought he'd be a caveman and say 'me man. You woman. You not work." She banged her fist against her chest and lowered her voice to imitate a caveman.

I laughed at her antics. "I was surprised too."

Actually, my decision to work or not would have been a deal-breaker on the marriage. I didn't know his thoughts prior and suspected he would tell me no, but he had completely floored me with his comments. I told him that I was enjoying being home right now but would start applying to teach at schools soon. He told me that he will start asking around for available openings.

_What is happening? Can we ACTUALLY make this work? Or is this still part of the front?_

I honestly didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Penelope missed the clue that Max was really Johnny. I know you're getting anxious for the two of them to reunite. It will happen soon, I promise!
> 
> What are your thoughts on Edward? Do you think he's sincere?


	6. Chapter 6

It was my twenty-sixth birthday. In all of my wildest dreams I _never_ expected to be spending it with Edward Vanderman. I had plenty of time to fantasize about the life I would have when I was locked up in my childhood home, and I had fun picturing that a prince would find me and sweep me off my feet. I was a girl, of course, when I dreamt that. After I started seeing the men run from me, my perceptions changed. I ended up dreaming about spending my birthdays with myself, content and happy.

And yet, here I was…married and the curse broken. My husband found me grotesque with my pig nose and looked scared when he realized he'd have to kiss me at the altar. But yet, when this form emerged, he couldn't have been happier with how I looked. All my life I wanted to be normal and now that I was, I wanted the pig nose back.

Edward was pulling out all the stops for my birthday. I awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and the sight of him carrying food to me on a tray.

"Happy birthday, Penelope!" he exclaimed as he set the tray in front of me. The aroma of the food was mouth-watering. I saw waffles, bacon, juice, toast and coffee. He even managed to place a single red rose on the tray as well.

"Edward," I said as I sat up and placed the pillow behind me. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

He sat on the other side of the tray and handed me a napkin. "It was no trouble, Pen. Absolutely none! I actually cooked the waffles myself." He had a big smile on his face, like he was proud of that fact.

I laughed at his goofy grin.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Laughing at your husband, Mrs. Vanderman? Well, for that, you have to eat _everything_ on your plate."

I picked up the utensils and began cutting the waffles. "I can handle that," I said.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I shoved a piece of waffle in my mouth.

"I'm going to let you eat in privacy. I know you don't want someone staring at you."

I looked at him. "Why don't you get food and join me?"

His face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Think of it as a birthday request."

He grinned and nodded. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Go, get your food."

He ran out the door and I heard the thudding on the stairs as he made his descent. I laughed again and bit off a piece of bacon.

He returned a minute later carrying a plate and a mug of coffee.

I frowned. "Why didn't you get a tray?"

He shrugged and put the items on the nightstand. "Didn't think of it, actually."

He sat on the bed and fluffed the pillow before reaching for his coffee. He sipped it, and then made a face.

"Okay, I can make waffles, but I can't make coffee."

I laughed. "I didn't have a problem with it."

"You are such a liar."

I laughed harder and returned to my food. We ate in a comfortable silence, except for my moans of appreciation at how good the food was.

_Edward could be a cook._

He turned to me, wiping some syrup from his chin. "You really like it?"

I nodded. "You are a good cook, Edward."

He forked a piece of waffle and leaned over to me, intending to feed me. I smiled and opened my mouth.

He watched as I slowly chewed the food and swallowed. I made a dramatic move at the end to show my appreciation. He smiled.

"Penelope," he said quietly.

I could tell that his mood had changed. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute before he turned and put his plate back on the nightstand.

When the moment was broken, I picked up the rose. I inhaled the scent deeply until he gently pulled it away.

"May I?" he asked.

By the look in his eye, I knew it meant he wanted to kiss me. As it was my birthday, I decided to oblige.

I nodded slightly and he slowly closed the gap, allowing me time to change my mind. I thought it cute, considering that he kissed me when we moved into the house.

His lips touched mine gently. He was hesitant, like I would pull away. I told him it was okay by kissing him back.

He pressed them to mine a little harder this time, his hand cupping my chin. I felt myself grow warm from his touch. I raised my hand and ran it through his hair.

_I wonder if it's him I crave, or just a man's touch._

"Penelope," he repeated, drawing me closer.

We stayed like that for a little while, until his phone rang. He growled at the noise and pulled away, getting up off the bed and crossing to the table where the annoying contraption sat.

I knew it was time to get up, so I did so. I gestured that I was going to get into the shower and he nodded, leaving the room on his phone. I wondered what was so urgent, but I put that thought out of my mind as I got ready for the day. The sound of the shower effectively ended our conversation.

* * *

My birthday was filled with surprises and adventures, most of them Edward's doing. When I went downstairs he placed a puppy into my arms and suggested that I be the one to name it. It was a yellow Labrador and there was only one name I could think of.

"Franklin," I said.

He smiled. "After your father. I like that."

Edward then sent me to my favorite dress shop, telling me that I had a surprise waiting for me. Victoria accompanied me and there, I found the most beautiful blue dress I had ever seen.

"Mr. Vanderman would like you to wear this to your party tonight," Victoria said.

I looked at her. "Party?"

She froze in the middle of reaching for the dress. "I'm sorry. I thought he had said something to you."

I handed it to her and she proceeded to walk to the counter. "Party?" I repeated.

She sighed. "Yes, Mr. Vanderman has thrown a party for your birthday. All of society will be there."

_Max._

I rolled my eyes at myself. I always thought of him at the worst times. I wished that I would forget about him.

_I love him._

That I would change.

We checked out of the dress shop and returned home, where a huge bouquet of flowers was waiting for me.

_Edward certainly is pulling out all the stops today._

He greeted me with a glass of wine. "How was dress shopping?"

I took the glass and smiled. "What's this about a party?"

He choked on his drink. "How did you find out?"

"Not important."

"Well," he said, taking my hand and leading me towards the kitchen. "I thought that it would be nice to throw you a surprise party. There will be a lot of people here. I know you don't know most of them, but I thought you might be able to network and mingle a bit and find a connection to a teaching job."

I smiled. "That was nice of you, Edward."

He kissed my temple and ushered me upstairs while the staff got ready for the party. I pulled out the dress and put it on. I decided I would wear my hair up but have some curls hanging down. I put on some mascara and lip gloss as well. As I turned around in front of the full-length mirror, I couldn't believe the image in front of me.

I hardly recognized myself.

I stopped short and took a good, long look. I appeared to be the same, but I realized that I looked like a wife.

_No, I look like EDWARD'S wife._

And I wasn't sure I liked what I saw.

After a minute he came to get me and I drew in my breath at what I saw. He looked handsome in his suit and he smelled of fresh cologne. He looked me over and slowly licked his lips.

"Penelope," he said softly, placing a hand on my cheek. "You look beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

He held out his arm and I took it. We went downstairs and I greeted the partygoers. They seemed to really enjoy the festivities. There was a live musician and a ton of food. At one point, I realized I was starving so I grabbed a piece of bruschetta off of a tray that went by. My glass was consistently filled and I felt a little tipsy. There were so many faces and I didn't remember any of them. Edward almost never left my side, nor did his arm ever leave my waist.

My parents showed up, my mother beaming with pride of course. Once again, I internally rolled my eyes.

_NOW she's actually proud of me._

My father placed a big kiss on the top of my head and promised me to dinner tomorrow night. I showed them Franklin and tears formed in his eyes.

_I love you, daddy._

Edward returned to my side, placing a kiss on my temple and wearing the biggest smile on his face. He spoke with my parents confidently, keeping his arm around my waist and rubbing small circles on my hip.

_He's actually acting like he is proud of me._

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, Penelope Vanderman," he would say as we approached new people. I would smile and nod and laugh at the jokes they told. I knew that they were people from his work so I made sure to put on my best face. But I really wanted to see one of my friends.

"Penelope!"

I turned to the sound and saw Annie running towards me. I laughed as she knocked me off balance when she hugged me.

"I'm so happy to see a friendly face," I said.

"Me too."

Edward came up behind me and held out his hand. "Hi, Annie. Nice to see you again."

She smiled at him and shook his outstretched hand. "Same here, Edward. Thank you so much for throwing this party for Pen."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "My pleasure, Annie. And thank you for coming."

She smiled again. "Oh, I wouldn't miss _this_ for the world."

I frowned at her comment, but before I could question her further, Edward excused himself and joined a party of five men by the fireplace.

The musician was fantastic; he was playing on the piano and his hands were flying all over the keys. I asked Annie who it was.

"Johnny Martin," she said with a smile.

I drew in a breath. That was the pianist I wanted to see at the Cloverdilly Pub a week ago! I had completely forgotten to ask Edward about going.

"Well, I can see why he's in such demand," I said as I joined the group of people who were standing behind him watching him play. Annie nudged me playfully.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

"You'll see," she responded with a smirk.

_What the hell has gotten into her?_

Johnny Martin finished the song and his fingers lingered over the final keys, drawing out the note. The room erupted in applause as he sat enjoying the attention. Slowly, he rose from his seat and acknowledged the crowd.

When he turned in my direction, I gasped loudly.

_I don't believe it!_

"Max!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! And they have reconnected. What will happen? You'll find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Johnny**

"Max!"

At the sound of her voice, I turned to it. I couldn't help it. She was like a drug to me. She stood there, mouth hanging open, shocked as hell to see me. But I only focused on one thing.

Her nose.

The snout was gone. In its place was a cute little button nose, one that models would envy. It fit her beautifully, but I couldn't help miss the nose that had caused so much trouble before. It had been a part of her, the reason she was in this sham of a marriage in the first place, and now it was gone forever.

It did not stop me from loving her, however.

_Go to her, idiot._

I walked in her direction, a smile forming on my face. She still had the big, beautiful brown eyes and flowing brown hair. She was still the same woman I fell in love with months ago. The same woman that married the no-good scum Edward Vanderman in order to break the curse. The same woman that I would fight for and win. I was determined now.

When I reached her, I held out my hand. She looked down at it quizzically and then took it. I chuckled to myself.

_Still innocent, still unsure._

"Hello, Penelope."

She smiled softly. "Hello, Max."

_Still doesn't know my real name._

Probably a good thing. I'm sure she would hate me if she knew I lied about who I was just to take a picture of her for Lemon. Even if I told her my true feelings, it wouldn't make any difference.

"You look beautiful," I said, giving her a once-over.

She blushed and looked down, not used to the compliment. "Thank you."

Her hand was still in mine, warming me to the core. It fit perfectly in mine, as though it always would. When she glanced back up at me, through her lashes, I was ready to drop to my knees and confess everything.

_I love you._

"Max."

My lip curled up in a sneer at that voice and I released her hand. I saw him walk towards us and put his arm around Penelope protectively. He wasn't protecting her, he was protecting his investment.

_Snake._

"Edward," I said quietly.

"I didn't realize you would be playing. I hired a Johnny Martin, not Max Campion."

Keeping up the façade, I ran my hand through my hair. "Johnny came down sick at the last minute and asked me to sub for him. When I found out who it was for, I couldn't refuse." I looked right at Penelope and she blushed again, looking down.

Edward took a step back and pulled Penelope with him. "Well, thank you for coming. Please help yourself to some punch." And with that, he turned and walked away, dragging her with him. I could hear her say "Edward" curiously.

It was that moment that I knew I had to find out what Edward was playing at. I knew he didn't love her, anyone knew that. He married her to save the Vanderman name, but why were they still together? Why was Penelope allowing herself to stay married to a man who found her grotesque?

My head flooded with memories as I walked to the bar. I was going to need something stronger than punch to get me through this night.

" _Why go for $5000 when you can get ten times as much? Well, maybe you're forgetting I've seen her. She is grotesque. We're talking unkissable ugly, nightmare ugly, PUKE."_

I wanted to punch him in that moment and again now. I saw his face at the wedding when he realized he would have to kiss her. He looked like he would vomit.

" _If you want to go out there and tell her that the only man willing to stand up and say 'I do' still gags at the thought of kissing her, then be my guest."_

The only reason I didn't expose him was because I knew it would hurt her. And that was the same reason I didn't stand up at the wedding either, because I knew she needed the curse to be broken. Even if this was the cause.

The beer bottle was placed in front of me and I drank it down quickly, the memory of his last words haunting me. " _Still gags at the thought of kissing her."_ I didn't gag at the thought of kissing her. God, no. I was just the opposite. I dreamed of it, thought about it all the time. I would kiss her, and then her snout. I would show her that she needn't be ashamed of it, no matter what her mother thought.

_Jessica must love her now that she's normal._

Looking around the party, I saw her parents in a far corner. Her mother looked miserable, not being able to talk to anyone. I chuckled at that. That woman was annoying as hell; I'm sure Franklin Wilhern was enjoying the peace.

As though he heard me, Franklin looked in my direction. He nodded at me and then back to his wife. I raised an eyebrow at that; he had to hate me. After all, I rejected his daughter, like so many other men. Difference was, I rejected her out of love, not disgust.

Movement to my left made my head turn and I saw Penelope sneak outside. I'm sure that all of these people were stifling her. Leaving the empty bottle on the bar, I stood up and followed her. Like I said, she was my drug.

I saw her leaning against the concrete rail, her head pointed upwards to the sky. I stood silent, watching her. She looked so peaceful.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she said, startling me. I didn't know she had heard me; I was pretty quiet.

"What?" I asked, coming towards her.

"The sky. The stars. I never saw them before I broke out on my own. I missed out on so many things for twenty-five years." She lowered her head to look at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Penelope."

_Sorry for what, though?_

She turned around and looked at me, a small smile on her face. "Why are you here, Max?"

I leaned against the rail and looked out over the grounds, my body facing her. "I wanted to see you," I said honestly.

She scoffed. "Wanted to see if I was still as hideous as ever?"

"NO!" I shouted and turned my face to her. Her eyes were wide, I had clearly startled her. "Penelope, I _never_ thought you were hideous. Never."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Sure Max. That's why you rejected me." She turned away.

I stepped behind her. I could smell her perfume and how heavenly it was. Her body was close to mine and I could feel her warmth. I wanted to reach out and touch her. I closed my eyes for a second to compose myself. "No, Penelope. I said 'no' because I was not worthy of you."

She turned on her heel to face me, not realizing how close I was. I could tell she was angry. "Worthy of me? What the hell are you talking about?"

_Here goes nothing._

"I'm not a blue blood."

She stopped short and stared at me. "What?"

"My name is not Max Campion and I am not a blue blood. I just played the part of Campion because Lemon wanted a picture. Everything your mother said in the foyer that day was true. I _was_ a spy."

_Please believe me._

I saw fire in her eyes, she really was angry. I didn't blame her. But before I let her blow up, I continued. "I was a spy, but I changed when I got to know you. You won't believe it, Penelope, and I don't blame you, but I really _did_ come back each day to see _you._ I didn't care about the picture. I wanted _you_."

She jerked her head back as though she had been slapped and processed the information. Slowly, I reached out and took her hand, desperate for some sort of physical contact. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But if I hadn't, I would never have gotten to meet you." I squeezed it lightly.

She yanked her hand from mine slowly as her eyes narrowed. "You're right, I don't believe you. If you aren't a blue blood, how do you know Edward?"

I sighed. "He was working with Lemon. He was calling you all sorts of names, such as 'grotesque' and 'unkissable.' He is not the guy he appears to be."

She tried to step around me, but I wouldn't let her. She needed to hear the truth, whether she believed it or not. That and my body was craving her. So much.

"I know what Edward is. I know he married me to save the family name. I'm not stupid, Max." She looked over my shoulder, trying to figure out a way to get free. "But I also know that he stepped up since the curse was broken and has been a great husband. He threw me this wonderful party and has given me everything I wanted."

"It's to buy you off." My words sounded harsh, but they were the truth. Once again, she jerked her head back as though slapped. I hated doing this, but she _had_ to know.

"He's lying to you, Penelope. He's using you. Why can't you believe that?" I grabbed her upper arm and held on. She _had_ to see.

"How do you know I'm not using him?"

I stared at her. She was dead serious. I had never thought about that before, never thought my sweet Penelope could be capable of deception. But I guess after all the rejection she's gone through, it would make her hard.

"Let go of me, Max."

I gripped her tighter. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to let her know I meant business. "My name's Johnny Martin."

Her brown eyes lit up. She realized it now.

"Johnny?"

I loved hearing my name come from her. It fit, perfectly. I nodded slowly and released her.

"Ask your parents. They'll confirm my story."

I knew that Lemon had told Jessica Wilhern about who I was. I hadn't given him permission when he did it, but was happy when he told me after the wedding. The truth was out there. I had thought that Jessica might have confessed it to Penelope, but apparently not. She was so infatuated with Edward that she refused to see the man who actually loved her daughter. I may not have been able to break the curse, but I could have made her happy nonetheless.

Penelope looked down at her feet. She stayed that way for some time, as though she was contemplating what I had told her. I remained close to her, physically impossible to move away.

"Okay, I think I believe you. I will confirm with them, though." She maneuvered around me and started to walk away.

"Penelope," I said.

She turned to me, eyes full of indecision.

"Thank you for listening."

She nodded and walked back into the house.

_I love you._

Why didn't I tell her that? Would she have believed me? Probably not. I already told her enough for one day. I'll confess my feelings to her some other time.

_Soon. VERY soon._

I remained outside for a few more minutes, gathering my nerve for what I was going to do next. Then, after finding it, I marched in and straight to Edward.

He was at the bar, a drink in hand. He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"Yes, Max," he said in a condescending tone.

I smirked. "I've just told Penelope the truth, Edward. About everything. That I was working for you and Lemon. That you have a hidden agenda. That my name is not Max Campion, it's Johnny Martin. It's done, Edward."

He went white as a sheet. "She won't believe you."

I gestured in her direction. "She's talking to her parents now, _they_ know the truth. I would say your time is up."

His eyes narrowed at me. "How dare you. How dare you ruin my chances of becoming chairman of the board! How dare you try and ruin my marriage!"

Edward was so worked up he didn't realize how loud he had become. People around us were watching. I smirked at him; it was fun when he was flustered.

"You and I both know your marriage is a sham; that you married Penelope to save face with the public and your family. You don't love her, not a bit. You don't even care about her; all you care about is your pathetic reputation."

His hands balled into fists. I wanted him to hit me, it would prove my words. Then Penelope would know once and for all what kind of man Edward Vanderman _truly_ was.

"Get out," he said softly.

_Damn._

He wasn't going to prove it. That was fine; I had another ace up my sleeve.

I smiled and stepped away from him. "Fine, Edward. I'll go. But don't think you've seen the last of me." With that, I turned and walked to the front door.

I pulled it open and looked for Penelope. She was watching me, her brown eyes unsure. I knew she would need time to process everything, I just hoped she would believe me and not her dumbass of a husband.

I smiled at her and crossed over the threshold.

Once outside, I began walking back to my apartment. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed a number.

_Time for the ace._

"Hello, Lemon? It's me, Johnny Martin. Are you ready to put our plan in action?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun. The truth is out there! And yay for Lemon becoming involved in the story. How do you think Penelope will handle it? We'll find out a bit in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean, you _knew?_ " I asked Annie, setting my beer glass back on the bar.

She sighed. "I knew that he was Johnny Martin." Jack stepped over and placed another beer in front of me, winking at Annie.

I smiled at that. His crush on her was so cute. "How? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

Annie didn't answer right away, just nursed her drink. I turned to look at her.

"Annie?"

"I figured it out the last time we were here. Jack mentioned that there was a pianist playing by the name of Johnny Martin. That was about the time you spaced out. Jack said that Johnny used to be one of the best players around, but quit because he had a gambling problem. He said that Johnny had cleaned up his act and returned to playing, even having written some new songs. Johnny didn't go into detail, but Jack suspected that a woman is what made him change."

I broke a peanut out of its shell and popped it into my mouth. "And you made the connection just like that?"

She nodded. "Well, think about it, Pen. You told me that Max played piano but had to stop because he had a gambling addiction. He used to love to come here, the Cloverdilly Pub. And that he used to write songs. It all fit. So I put two-and-two together."

Annie ordered another drink and then turned to me. "Everything was confirmed when I saw him."

I choked on the peanut. "Saw him?" I croaked between coughs. "When?"

"Last week. I had dropped off the weekly delivery here and Johnny was at the bar. At first I didn't pay him any attention, but then I overheard something about your house. I looked over and my jaw dropped. He recognized me too and went as white as a sheet. I flat-out asked him if he was Max Campion and he said 'yes.'"

My head was spinning. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the information. Max was Johnny. Who was Johnny? I didn't know a Johnny. I knew a man who came to visit me three times under the name of Max Campion. He lied to me so he could take my picture and ran when he refused to marry me.

_But why did he confess last night? After everything, he could have just pretended again. I wouldn't have known._

I knew that he had met Edward through the scheme with Lemon; Edward told me that. He said that he now felt guilty for how he acted and wished he hadn't gone through it. A part of me was mad at him, but a part of me didn't really blame him. After all, I was a hideous monster who had been hidden from the world. Everyone ran from me, including Max.

_He didn't run. You kicked him out. If he HAD run, he wouldn't have been at your house yesterday confessing everything to you._

Annie had said something that I didn't hear. I felt bad for spacing off on her. "I'm sorry, Annie. What did you say?"

"He's in love with you."

My drink was halfway to my lips when my hand froze. I looked at my friend. She was dead serious.

"Who?"

"Johnny."

I scoffed. "No he isn't. He can't stand the sight of me. He refused to marry me, remember?"

"Yeah, and last night he told you everything. So don't act like you are still this hideous creature who doesn't deserve to be happy. If that was the case, Johnny wouldn't have anything to do with you."

Annie's words were sharp but they were right. Although I no longer had my pig-nose, I kept people away as protection. Max, er _Johnny_ , didn't run when he saw my nose. He reached for it now that I recall.

_Is it possible? Could he have been telling the truth?_

"You there, Penelope?"

I snapped back to reality. Annie had been staring at me as I spaced off again.

"Yeah, sorry. This whole thing has distracted me so much that I can't focus on anything else."

She sipped her drink. "Did you find anything out at your parents'?"

I shook my head. "My father had no idea. Wanda knew, though. I asked her why she didn't say anything and she said it was because of mother."

Annie raised an eyebrow.

"You know how my mother is."

She nodded. A silence fell between us, but that was good. I needed time to think. Ever since Johnny had confessed to me, I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else.

And I knew there wasn't something right with Edward. He had hated me too much to suddenly change his mind. Even when I had my pig-nose, I could tell that he didn't want to marry me. I overheard him saying that he gagged at the thought of kissing me.

_Yeah, nice guy._

Incidentally enough, he was saying that to Johnny.

But once I was normal, he changed. I knew that he couldn't have suddenly fallen in love with me, so it had to be something else. I agreed to stay married to him while I sorted things out and he has been very good to me, very sweet. Almost too sweet.

_Something_ was going on.

And I was going to find out what.

Annie and I said our goodbyes and I began walking down the street alone. I wanted time to think and to do a bit of window-shopping. And since I wasn't paying attention, I ran into someone. Literally.

"I'm so sorry!"

I looked up into Johnny's eyes. They were big, blue and bright. He was smiling. He was holding me since I had run into him. I could feel electricity surge through me at his touch. It wasn't unwelcome; in fact, it felt great. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't want it to end.

"Hello Penelope," he said softly.

"Johnny," I whispered. He was still holding me and I still didn't care. The sensations were unlike anything I had ever experienced. I allowed Edward a little bit of affection by kissing me every so often. It was nice, comforting.

This was completely opposite. I was on fire, alive. I felt that I was becoming addicted to a man's touch, that even a simple brush on the arm would send me into overdrive. I was muted with Edward; his touch would wake me up, but it didn't set me on fire.

_This_ did.

_What the hell?_

"Penelope," Johnny said softly.

He pulled me against his chest and closed his eyes. I felt his strong arms encircle me and he placed a kiss on the top of my head. Tingles formed upon his gesture and spread throughout my entire body.

This had to stop.

I pulled away. He looked into my eyes as I composed myself.

"Johnny," I repeated.

He smiled. "Do you believe me yet?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "About what?"

He shook his head. "Don't play innocent. You know what I mean. Everything I told you yesterday, do you believe me yet?"

I shrugged.

"Come on, Penelope. It was the truth."

"So you say."

"And Annie."

My attention snapped to him. He held up his hands as though in surrender. "She called me when she left you to let me know that she did what she could. It was up to me now."

My jaw dropped. I was in shock. My best friend in cahoots with a liar?

"You and Annie are plotting against me?"

"No one is plotting anything against you, Penelope. We are plotting _for_ you. We want you happy and in order for you to be, you need to know the truth."

I turned to walk away; I was tired of this. He grabbed my hand to stop me. The electricity surged again. When I turned back to him, he was looking at our hands.

_He felt it too._

"Do you feel that?" he asked me. I shook my head. He squeezed my hand. "How about that?" I nodded. "That is us. That is the chemistry between us. The passion. I know you have a hard time believing it, Pen, but we are meant to be together."

I yanked my hand away. "That means nothing. That electricity is because I am angry with you for lying to me. That's heat." I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

I hadn't taken more than four steps when his next words stopped me cold.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he confessed. The next chapter is all about passion and confessions. Feel free to review and let me know what you think about what has happened up until now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

I turned back to look at him. "What?" I said.

"I love you."

His blue eyes were telling the truth. They were clear and sparkling. He said those words with such conviction that I felt it difficult to not believe it.

I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't move; the force of his words grounded me.

Johnny took that as a sign and slowly approached me, never breaking eye contact. The left side of his mouth was upturned, as though he was trying to fight back a smile. I wanted more than anything to wipe that smirk off of his face.

But I was frozen to where I stood.

"Johnny," I said quietly.

He closed the gap and his arms encircled me, drawing me towards him. My traitorous body became alive with the electricity that surged as soon as he touched me. He brought his right hand up slowly and began stroking my cheek.

"I have been in love with you from the first day," he said. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. His actions continued.

_I have to stop this._

But I literally couldn't. It was as though those words ended me. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't even speak.

_He's telling the truth._

I didn't want to believe it. I had heard so many suitors tell me that before they saw me. As soon as I revealed myself, they ran. I became used to that treatment.

_Johnny didn't run._

"No, I didn't," he said softly.

_Shit! Was that out loud?_

"Why didn't you run?" I asked, pulling my head away from his hand. He moved it to my waist where he wrapped it around me and pulled me impossibly closer against him. I felt the heat between us intensify about a hundred percent.

"Because I had fallen in love," he said simply. I looked into his eyes.

"But you ran later."

"Only because you kicked me out of your house."

That was true. He came back, confessing that he had something to tell me. Before he got the chance, I jumped on him about marrying me. As he was not a blueblood, he knew he couldn't.

" _What if the curse isn't broken? What if it can never be broken?"_

" _Then I'll kill myself. I promise. I promise I will. Marry me, Max. Marry me!"_

" _I can't."_

The memory flooded back to me like it just happened. Now I knew why he turned me down that day. Because even though he was lying, he couldn't break the curse. And my comment about killing myself was enough to stop him. He didn't want me to do that.

"Oh," I said.

He chuckled, still holding me. "What?"

"Now I know why you said 'no.'"

He nodded. "Yes, Penelope. I said 'no' because I didn't have the power to break the curse. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't do it. And when you said that you would kill yourself if it wasn't broken, I knew it meant too much to you. I wasn't about to let you go through your life with me, unhappy. So I let you go."

I narrowed my eyes. "If I had known that you actually _did_ want me, I would have been content with that. Knowing that someone looked past my pig-nose and saw _me_ was the answer I needed to be happy."

I tried to pull away slightly, but his grip on me was like iron. "Yes, I know that now. I was so proud of you when you went off on your own and so upset when you agreed to marry Edward. I had hoped that you had realized you can be happy with the way you were and then I could be in your life. After the wedding, I knew I was wrong."

Repeating his earlier action, he slowly raised his hand to my face. But instead of stroking my cheek like before, he gently touched my nose. "I will always miss the pig nose."

At that comment, I managed to push him away. "So, you don't like me now?"

Johnny shook his head. "Penelope, that's not what I meant. Admit it to yourself; you miss the pig-nose too."

He was right, of course. I did miss it. It was a part of my life for twenty-five years. It takes some getting used to when it is gone. And it did give me personality.

"You're right," I said and looked down at my feet.

He gently raised my chin to look at him. Once my eyes met his, I was trapped. They were so full of warmth, so full of love, that I was caught. We stared at each other for a full minute, the world around us disappearing.

He looked around suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at his actions before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my right. When he stopped, we were in an alley.

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course not!" he said exasperatedly. "I just didn't want anyone to see what I'm about to do. You are, unfortunately, Edward's wife."

Before I could say anything else, his hands grasped my head and he pressed his lips against mine.

If I thought I was on fire with his touch, it was nothing compared to this. An inferno was raging within me. His kiss was gentle, yet still aggressive. I kissed him back and closed my eyes, letting thought give way to passion.

Edward never entered my head, nor did he have any reason to.

Johnny's hands moved behind my head as his kiss grew more heated. I couldn't believe the passion I felt from him. The man who I thought detested me above anyone else had just confessed his love to me and now was kissing me. And I didn't mind.

His tongue gently pushed against my lips, asking for permission. I granted it and he deepened the kiss. My hands wound into his hair, stroking it gently and feeling the softness. He groaned and again pulled me to him, his hand pressing my waist against his hips. I felt something hard, but at the time couldn't decipher what it was.

Remember, I had no experience in this area.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, yet neither of us noticed. As soon as we stopped for air, we were right back to what we were doing. I never wanted it to end and neither did he, apparently. I could have stayed there forever and been perfectly content.

Against my will, the kiss ended. Johnny didn't pull away, just pressed his forehead against mine. We were both breathless and seeing stars.

_I have NEVER had a kiss like that._

"We need to stop," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are married to Edward. And even though I detest him as a human being, you are still his."

I shook my head slowly. "That is up to me."

Johnny opened his eyes and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Long story; I'll explain some other time."

He nodded and began stroking my hair. I remained tightly in his grip, having no desire to leave. My body ached for his kiss again, so I gently pressed a quick one against his lips.

He was surprised but happy at that action, but before I could do it again, he stopped. "Penelope," he said painfully. "We need to stop for another reason."

"Why is that?"

"Because if we don't, I will likely lose control and take you right here. You deserve better than that."

I pulled my head back slightly and looked at him. "How do you mean?"

His eyes grew wide. "You don't know?"

I shrugged. "I have been isolated in a house for over twenty-five years. I know nothing of kissing or anything physical."

"Surely, you and Edward…"

"We've kissed when I've allowed him to, but that's it. There has been nothing else."

Johnny froze.

"What?"

He released my strand of hair and looked at me, suddenly dead serious. "Penelope, I want to ask you a very personal, very serious question."

I nodded, suddenly afraid of what was coming.

"Are you telling me that you are Edward's wife in name only? That the two of you have not consummated the relationship?"

I shook my head. I knew a bit about sex from movies and books, but not what drove people to it.

Johnny released me. "Oh, my God."

I felt the sting of his words as he turned away from me. I couldn't understand what I had done wrong.

"Penelope," he said as he turned back to me. "I had no idea you were still a virgin."

"Is that a problem?" I was completely confused.

He stared at me for a moment, not answering. It was the same look as when he saw me for the first time, pig-nose and all.

"Johnny?" A wave of fear washed over me.

"No, Penelope. It's not a problem." Slowly, a smile formed on his face. "I'm sorry, I was just in shock. I was under the belief that you and Edward had had sex."

I cocked my head to the left. "Why on Earth would you think that?"

He chuckled and reached for me. I took a step back because I was still confused.

"Your life really was sheltered, wasn't it?"

I nodded. He reached for me again and this time, took my hand. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Pen. When a man and woman marry, they usually spend their wedding night having sex and claiming each other." His other hand came up and stroked my right cheek. "I thought that you had…."

"Johnny," I said impatiently, "I detested Edward. Why would I have sex with someone I detested?"

He shrugged. "I guess a part of me thought maybe you did want him. After all, you're still married to him."

I thought about what he said. It's true; I did want Edward in a way. He has been sweet to me since the curse was broken and is going out of his way to please me. But something inside tells me that he's not being completely honest with me. And that feeling kept my hormones in check.

"Johnny, why does it matter to you?"

He sighed. His hand moved to the back of my neck. "As I said, I'm in love with you. I always will be, whether you stay with him or not. Knowing that he has not gotten any from you makes me realize that I still have a chance with you."

He moved in closer to me. "I will fight for you," he said. His voice was low and gruff. "I will let you see that you have options. There is someone better out there for you, Penelope. I'm that someone."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You lied to me."

He cupped my cheek. "So did Edward."

I had a million questions to ask him. Why did it matter if I was a virgin or not? Why did he think I would give him the time of day now? What was Edward hiding? And why did Johnny hate him so much?

All of my questions were silenced when the inferno flared up again. As Johnny once again kissed me passionately, the only thing that I could focus on was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked that. Johnny's finally not letting Edward stand in his way. But it isn't happiness all the time. We still need to see what Edward is up to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I think the ending is a bit telling.

"Penelope," Edward called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got it!" I shouted back. I picked the phone up and waited for the click of Edward hanging up. After he did so, I spoke.

"You will not believe what happened to me today, Annie."

I heard a popping sound on the other end and knew that she was popping her gum. I never could figure out how to do it, even though she tried showing me a million times. I figured it was one talent I didn't have.

"Tell me, Pen."

"I ran into Johnny."

I proceeded to tell her the whole story about bumping into him and his confession and the kiss afterwards. Annie was _very_ interested in that. She wanted to know how good it was, did it set me on fire, things like that. I answered the best that I could.

In truth, I was confused as hell on what to do. Johnny _said_ he loved me, but how can I be sure? All that time that I spent on my own he never came to tell me how he felt. It was only after I married Edward that he decided to pursue me. How do I know for a fact that he is not just doing this to get back at Edward for something? It's not like he didn't know I wasn't available before.

_I'm used to being used._

"What about Edward?" Annie asked me.

I shrugged as though she could see it through the phone. "I don't know, Annie. I think both are using me for their own personal gain."

A noise outside the bedroom made me look towards the door. I saw Franklin come in and hop up on the bed.

"Well, didn't you say that you were going to use Edward?"

I pursed my lips. I _had_ said that in the beginning. I figured I could use the Vanderman name to gain power and prestige before I divorced him and started life on my own. That name could get me connections to bigger and better things.

But now I wasn't so sure that I wanted that. In truth, during the four months that we have been married, I have enjoyed it. Edward has been a good husband. Yes, I know it is because of some scheme he has, but his attentiveness to me isn't connected to that. If he just wanted me married to him to further his plans, he would just let me do whatever I wanted and throw money at me. Instead, he is super attentive and even kisses me. I know he wants more, but I'm not ready for that and he doesn't push. So I'm not completely convinced that he is all bad.

"I don't know anymore, Annie." I proceeded to tell her my thoughts, how Edward seems to have changed. Perhaps he really _does_ want me. Why should I throw that away? What else have I got?

_Johnny._

I hate that voice inside my head.

"Can I be completely honest with you, Pen?"

I stroked Franklin's fur as he scratched his side. "Of course," I responded to her.

"I think Edward is using you for something, but I don't know what. Remember how he was so eager for you to stay married that first day? If he really detested you, why would he suddenly change his mind?"

"Because the curse was broken and I wasn't the hideous creature he hated anymore." I laid on my stomach and raised my legs to hang in mid-air.

I heard a slight jingle on her end and I knew that she was shaking her head. Her earring must have caught a part of the phone, causing the noise.

"No, Penelope," she continued. "Even if he hated you before the curse, he would still want to be free of you. Once you were 'normal,' if his opinion changed, he would annul the marriage and start actually dating you. Something is fishy about that."

Franklin shook his face back and forth and then plopped down next to me. I rubbed his belly.

"Wouldn't it be more convenient to just stay married and court me the way he has been? Why go through the hassle of an annulment?"

"Would you willingly stay married to someone who had your mother?"

I laughed at that statement. Annie had a point. If it had been reversed and Edward's mother was my mother, I would have high-tailed it out of there as soon as I could.

"So, what about Johnny?" I asked her.

"Johnny is sincere. Remember, I've talked to him a few times and I know how to read people. The way he lights up when your name is mentioned, or even when you are around, tells me everything I need to know. He loves you."

_Great. A lot of help that is._

I didn't know what to make of Annie's words. She was saying that Edward _was_ using me for something, although she was unsure what, and that Johnny was the one who actually loved me. If that is the case, then why am I with the wrong man?

I wasn't completely convinced either way.

There was too much history with both men to just wipe it away. I remembered how Edward reacted when he saw me, he screamed and ran. He reported to the newspapers that I was this "hideous pig-faced girl." He paid someone money to take my picture and when I finally gave it to the newspaper, took the credit for himself. Then, completely grossed out, he proposed and agreed to marry me to save his family name and his position with his company. And now that I'm normal, he finds me "attractive" and now looks at me as a trophy wife. He basically gives me whatever I want and expects that I will remain with him through the year.

And then there's Johnny. He was the one paid by Edward to get my picture, but didn't do so right away because I refused to show myself to him. And when I finally did, he backed up and crashed into our bookcase, then reached out to touch me. He recoiled in horror and tried to stop me when I ran off. He returned because he had something to tell me and said "no" when I asked him to marry me to break the curse. Then he pursued me in a few places trying to harass Edward and now tells me that he has been in love with me from day one.

My head was spinning with all of that information.

"Pen? Pen?" Annie was saying through the phone.

"Sorry, Annie. My mind was wandering. What were you saying?" I pulled myself into an upright position on the bed.

She sighed. "I think that we should find out what Edward's game is."

I had thought about that. Yesterday, after I made it home, I went into Edward's study to try and find some evidence that he was lying to me. He had put in a late night at the office and I knew he wouldn't be home until about ten. So I dug through some files on his desk and found nothing, then tried looking under knick-knacks in his office.

Nothing.

Either he is very good at hiding, or there really is nothing. But I'm not convinced. And when he came home, he was so affectionate and loving, as though he had been told to be. He gave me a long, soothing shoulder massage and even wanted to soothe my feet, but I wouldn't let him. I thanked him for the massage and he politely gestured about a kiss. I gave him a quick peck, but nothing more. He seemed satisfied with that, and then wrapped his arms around me in bed that night.

That is the most affectionate that he's been since my birthday.

I know that his job is stressful and time-consuming. I'm okay with that. But when he acts one way and then suddenly changes, my red flags go on high alert. I know something is up; I just cannot put my finger on it.

"I wouldn't even know where to look, Annie." Franklin raised his head to look around at the room, and then lowered it again, satisfied.

"Jack has a friend who is a private investigator. I'll see if he can help."

I nodded into the phone. "Okay. See what information he can dig up on Johnny, too."

Even his actions did not completely convince me. Suddenly he becomes Mr. Romantic? If he really did love me, why didn't he come to the wedding and stop it? Why wait until I'm normal to say anything?

_Because now that I look like a regular human being, he is not grossed out by the nose._

He may have said that he liked the nose, but his actions proved otherwise. He recoiled from me the first time he saw me. I think that I'm going to have to watch him very closely as well.

"Oh, I have to go Pen. Those deliveries need to be made."

"Sure. Call me later?"

"Of course."

I hung up the phone and turned to Franklin. He was already asleep, his tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly and he twitched violently. I smiled and stroked his ear. He was such an adorable dog.

So much had happened in the last few days and it was exhausting. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes, wanting to rest for a minute. I wanted the whole world to fade away.

I did not hear the sound of footsteps retreating from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose footsteps do you think it was?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't reveal too much, just Penelope finding out that her family knew the truth about Johnny and kept it hidden. Enjoy

On Saturday, I took a trip to my parents' house. It had been awhile since I had seen them, my birthday party being the last time. I wanted to check in on them and see if they could help unravel the mystery around me.

My father gave me a huge bear-hug when I stepped out of the car. He missed me terribly. And with the spell that my mother was under, he didn't have someone around to talk to.

Personally, I think he liked the silence.

I walked up the front steps and into the foyer. Looking around, I saw nothing had changed. Everything looked the same as when I left the last time. I was a bit surprised at that; my mother was such a busybody that I figured she would have the whole house redecorated. But, I guess it's hard to convey that when you can't speak.

"I'll make some tea and find your mother," dad said.

After he walked off, I crossed to the library. So many memories there. I thought about the men who came through that door and left it screaming once they saw me. I sat on the leather couch and reminisced about Edward and Johnny.

" _If I am more than my name and my face, then surely you are more than yours,"_ Edward said.

He learned that quickly enough.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray,"_ Johnny sang to me.

Perhaps he was telling the truth.

Annie had told me a few times when I was first married that Johnny looked pretty miserable whenever my name was mentioned. She said the reason was because I was referred to as Penelope Vanderman and not Penelope Wilhern. It was just another reminder to him that I was Edward's wife.

Yet, something changed in him and he decided to pursue me.

"Penelope!" a high-pitched voice said.

I turned around to see Wanda smiling brightly at me. I got up and gave her a great big hug. She had been hired to be my matchmaker and spent seven long years doing it. In truth, I think she was happy that I was married and she didn't have to deal with my mother.

"What are you doing now, Wanda?"

She guided me back to the couch. "I actually work for your father as his assistant. He's been doing more things at home and needed someone who can keep the books. I was already around, so he hired me."

I smiled. Wanda was part of the family; I would have been sad if she had been let go after my wedding.

"How are you, Mrs. Vanderman?"

I cringed. I'm not used to that name.

"I'm okay," I said slowly.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "I know he wasn't what you wanted."

I nodded. "But now I'm not sure."

Raising an eyebrow at me, she responded. "Oh?"

I told her about the deal to stay married and that Edward was being a good husband to me. I also explained the whole Johnny situation and that he had decided he wants me.

Wanda smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

I sighed. "I don't know if he's sincere, Wanda. Let's face it, he lied to me. To us. He had us believing he was Max Campion. How do I just forgive him for that?"

"What he did was wrong. He needed money and he was desperate. It wasn't right. But he kept coming back for _you_ , regardless of whether or not he got the photo. And he gave the money back."

Then she stood up. "I have something for you, something your mother forbade to show you before. I'll be right back."

I heard her shoes grow faint as she walked down the hall. I got up and went to the cupboard, pulling out my favorite book.

"Penelope," my father said softly a minute later.

Putting the book back, I turned and smiled at my mother. She came over and gave me a big hug. Pulling back, she lightly touched my nose and then looked at my hair with a smile on her face.

"You approve?" I asked her. She nodded.

I had straightened my hair that day, wanting to try something else. Edward hadn't seen it yet as he had left by the time I had gotten around to doing it. He was putting in a lot of overtime hours and going in on weekends.

_It's like he wants nothing to do with me now._

Wanda came back in, carrying a file. "Here we are!"

My mother tried to stop her from giving it to me, but my father intervened. "It's about time you knew the truth, Pen."

I looked at the contents in my hands. "What is it?"

"A file on Johnny Martin," Wanda said.

My head snapped up to look at her. "What?"

"Lemon came here on your wedding day to tell us who Max really was. His name was Johnny Martin, the son of a plumber. I know that you know some of this already, but this should give you some more background."

Mother was wringing her hands. It actually amused me that she didn't want me to hear the truth. She would prefer me to stay married to Edward and be blissfully ignorant, all to save the Wilhern name.

_Edward and I are two peas in a pod. Marry for convenience to save the 'family' name. Doesn't matter if it's what WE want or not._

I glanced at my father and saw that he was nodding at what Wanda said. That told me that he was going against my mother's wishes on this.

_Oh boy. If she could talk, would he get an earful!_

"Thanks, Wanda. I will look at this later."

I changed the subject of Johnny because I didn't want the whole day to be consumed by him. I found out about the rest of the family and our friends. It was good to be home.

As I got ready to leave, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. My mind flashed back to that day that Johnny stood at the bottom and I begged him to marry me.

" _Max, I know this face repulses you and I wouldn't dream of asking you to accept it. But this isn't me. The real me is inside somewhere just waiting to get out. And you can make that happen. Once the curse is broken, I'll be just like anybody else."_

" _What if the curse isn't broken? What if it can never be broken?"_

" _Then I'll kill myself. I promise. I promise I will. Marry me, Max. Marry me."_

" _I can't."_

Perhaps he _was_ telling the truth.

I walked into my bedroom and looked around. So many memories, both good and bad. I picked up a few things while there, and then headed downstairs and out the door.

My father opened the car door and turned to me. "Will you come back soon?"

I nodded and gave him a hug. I did miss my parents, but it was good to be on my own. I enjoyed it so much before I married Edward.

Turning to my mother, I spoke. "I promise. I'll be back soon." She hugged me tightly.

I climbed into the back seat of the car and my dad gently closed the door. It drove off, leaving my former life behind me.

I picked up the file that was sitting next to me and began to read. After a few minutes, I knew what I had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny will be back in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

"Johnny has been quite secretive lately," Annie told me. We were sitting in the back yard watching Franklin run around, digging up dirt and having a jolly old time. I reached for the tea cup that had been sitting between us and took a sip.

"Secretive?" I asked.

Annie nodded and then noticed the worried look on my face. "Oh, Pen. No. I don't think there's another woman or anything like that. The way he looks at you makes it so obvious that he's madly in love with you."

I sighed contently at that. I would have hated to find out that Johnny professed his love to me only to leave me for someone else. I was slipping more and more away from Edward and didn't want to have to contend with another woman.

Although truthfully, I would love to be on my own again. I enjoyed my independence before I was married. It was such a treat to come and go as I pleased. For the most part, I had that now. But I still had to call Edward if I was going to be out later than expected. It was sweet that he was worried, but it still felt stifling.

Yet, he wasn't the same. He's been away from home a lot more, spending more time at the office. When he is home, he pretty much ignores me, and then he's gone again. I asked him if it was me and he vehemently said "no." He told me that there has been a lot of trouble with his company, some sort of hostile takeover that they are trying to avoid and that is why he is gone a lot. He doesn't want to burden me with it, so that is why he's been distant.

I knew that sort of thing did happen, so I believed him. I told him that if I could help in any way, to let me know. Surprisingly enough, he said yes. So, while I've been trying to dig up information on him, I'm also digging up information on his competitors.

Taking a sip of tea, I thought back to the whirlwind of the last eight months. I got married, agreed to give it a year and then Johnny came back into my life. He has almost convinced me to run away with him, but I'm curious about Edward and the secret that he shares. I do want to find out what that is.

Annie's words made me smile. " _The way he looks at you makes it so obvious that he's madly in love with you_." Johnny has not backed down from pursuing me. Once a week I have been meeting with Johnny. It has been SO magical. He takes me places that I never dreamed about and plays the piano for me, always starting with "You are my sunshine."

We have become more intimate, as well. Like Edward, he does not push but lets me call the shots. We have not done anything more than heavy kissing, but those kisses make my head spin.

And it's so frequent. There have been a few times when he's cancelled our plans in favor of kissing me passionately. My lips are always swollen when I leave and I have to put lip gloss on to not make it so obvious.

Edward never notices…when he's home.

I worry that I should not be doing this. Edward, for the most part, has been a good husband to me. He gives me whatever I want and talks to me about problems (sometimes). He does kiss me, but it's sweet and gentle. Not passionate like Johnny.

When I am with Johnny, I can't find it in me to care.

_I am a horrible person._

"Penelope?" Annie said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, Annie."

She laughed. "You are always lost in your thoughts. It's as though you leave the conscious world altogether for the time being."

"I was just thinking about things."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "You're trying to decide between the two of them, aren't you?"

I nodded and blushed. She knows me so well.

"Although he does seem to be a good husband right now, let's not forget that this is _Edward_. The same one who was horrible to you in the past. He only changed after _you_ changed, physically. Once you lost your pig nose, he found you beautiful and then decided to stay married to you. He's on his best behavior because he has something to prove. Lord knows if and when he'll revert back to his old self."

Annie's words made perfect sense. And they were not anything I hadn't thought before. I remembered how he treated me, constantly trying to prove that the "pig-faced girl" existed. And then continuing to treat me like dirt after I had been exposed to the public. Edward had said that the thought of kissing me made him "gag." Even though I knew he was using me and I him, that still stung. A lot. I knew he only proposed to me because he needed to save face with the company. He used me and I used him. I could take the Vanderman name and use it to gain allies in the real world.

But I hadn't done that. Instead of going out and networking, I was always home. Granted, I was trying to dig up information on both of the men in my life, but still. I wasn't using the Vanderman name for my personal gain. In that respect, I had failed.

"But Annie," I countered. "Don't forget that Johnny lied to me. To all of us. He said he was someone who he wasn't to gain money. All he had to do was take a picture of the 'pig-faced girl' and he could go off and gamble away his five thousand dollars."

"But he didn't do that." Annie crossed her right leg over her left and reached for a cookie. "He could have easily have decided to not come back or take the picture and run. He didn't do that. First off, he kept coming back…for _you_. Secondly, when he did take the picture, it was on accident and he returned to find you, to tell you the truth. And he did not run when he saw your pig nose."

"No, he was just as repulsed as anyone else," I spat out.

Annie shook her head. "Put yourself in his shoes. If you had just seen that, you would have backed up too. It was an involuntary reaction. But he did not run. He reached for you, remember."

That was true. I was trying to find excuses to not be with Johnny based on his past behavior. But Annie was right. His reaction to me was normal and he did say I was not a monster. I knew now that his marrying me would have been futile; the curse would not have been broken. He probably would have been the only man who would have accepted my pig-face.

Franklin came bounding up to me, a stick in his hand. He looked so happy. I laughed and tried to take the stick. He growled playfully and held on. We played tug-of-war for a moment before he relented and let me throw it. Then he ran off happily to fetch it.

"What will you do with Franklin if you leave Edward?"

"He will come with me," I said.

"You don't think Johnny will mind? After all, Franklin was a gift from your husband."

I shrugged. "Johnny won't get a say in that matter."

Annie laughed. "Way to go, Pen. You are becoming a strong woman. You know what you want."

A car pulled up suddenly and I craned my neck to see who it was. Johnny stepped out and began walking over to us.

He smiled when he saw me. "Penelope," he breathed.

I blushed, suddenly shy. "Hi."

Annie took that as her cue to leave. "Don't let me get in the way of anything, kids." She winked at me. "Totally do anything that I would do. And stuff I wouldn't," she whispered to me.

"Annie!" I said, hitting her arm playfully.

"Well, look at how hot he is!"

I laughed. They exchanged goodbyes and she exited through the house.

Johnny grabbed my hand and pulled me into a standing position. He then pressed me against his body so I almost couldn't breathe and his lips found mine hungrily. I kissed him back with the same passion, my mind and my body agreeing that this was the man I loved. This was the man I was destined to be with.

I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair and he groaned into my mouth. I smiled against his lips and tried to pull back slightly. He was having none of that, pressing me firmly against him even more. I started to become dizzy from the kiss and lack of oxygen.

As if he knew, he broke the kiss. Laying his forehead against mine, we panted and tried to control our breathing. His eyes were full of passion and desire.

"Penelope" he murmured.

I stroked his cheek gently. I was still pressed impossibly close against him. It was as though he feared letting me go, as though I would evaporate.

"I hate this," he said softly. "I hate that you are not mine yet, that you are still _his_ wife. He can never make you happy, you know that. He is using you for some reason and that makes my blood boil. I love you so much, Penelope. Always will. I hope that you will make your decision soon."

In truth, I had. I had chosen Johnny, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Shhh," I soothed. "Let's not talk about that now."

Suddenly he released me. His eyes had gone from passionate to fury. "Then when, Penelope? You always say 'let's not talk about that now.' I'm tired of waiting. In case you didn't know, I have been working with that reporter, Lemon, to dig up information on Edward. We are going to destroy him, Penelope. Him and the Vanderman name."

I began trembling a bit at his outburst. I knew he needed to get this off of his chest, but his actions and the way he was talking to me scared me slightly.

He sighed. "I hope that by the time that happens, you are not a Vanderman. I would hate to see you go down with them."

My jaw dropped. "You said you loved me. You would destroy me too?"

He shook his head. "No, but you might end up in the aftermath. I don't want that for you. I want you to be a Wilhern again and eventually, a Martin."

_Did he just propose?_

I turned away and began walking to the house. "Don't let me stop your destruction."

He grabbed my arm and swung me around, meeting me again with a searing kiss. Whenever I try to get a clear head, he does that and my body totally betrays me.

"I'm sorry Pen," he said. He pressed his forehead against mine again. "I should not have yelled at you. That is just the frustration I feel right now. I know you are doing whatever you can and I support you, I truly do." He ran his fingers through my hair, feeling how silky it was. "I'm just impatient. I've waited so long for you to be mine. I hate having to wait longer."

He kissed me again, gently. "I am truly sorry, my love."

I nodded. It was okay. I understood his frustration and I probably could make the decision faster. I resolved to do that in the next week.

He took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "How about watching a movie?"

I smiled and nodded; my forehead still against his. Slowly, I broke the contact with him and turned around, ready to lead him into the living room.

I stopped short as there was a figure in the doorway.

Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! What will happen? What is Edward's secret? You will find out next chapter!
> 
> Johnny and Penelope will start their relationship soon, but we have to get Edward out of the picture. I do not condone extramarital affairs, but as Penelope and Edward really aren't in a marriage, I figured this was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. I wondered how long he had been standing there, how much he had heard.

The look on his face told me he had heard it all.

"Penelope," he said curtly.

Johnny stepped in front of me to block Edward's gaze at me. His eyes shifted to Johnny and he snarled at him.

"Max," he said.

"Johnny Martin."

"Ah, yes." Edward uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Johnny. I stiffened and grabbed his arm. "The son of a plumber. Musician, but blew it do to an addiction to gambling. Don't think I haven't kept tabs on you."

Johnny smirked. "The same here, Vanderman."

Edward's eyes narrowed. He reached around Johnny and grabbed my upper arm. "Let's go, Penelope."

Before I could say anything, his grip on me was released. Johnny's eyes had gone from victorious to murderous. "Get your hand off her."

Edward stared him down. "You seem to forget, musician, that she is my _wife_. She said yes to me, not to you."

"Only because she was using you as much as you were using her."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that Johnny had said that. It was true, but I really didn't want Edward to know that.

It didn't faze him. "Like you didn't? You used her to get a picture. We _paid_ you to do it."

"And I returned the money. You may find this hard to believe, Edward Vanderman, but someone _has_ fallen in love with Penelope. And that someone is me."

Edward chuckled and turned on his heel. "She would never go for someone like you; you're not a blue blood."

I had had enough. I spoke up.

"Would you two stop talking about me as though I wasn't here?!"

Both men stopped and turned to me. I continued.

"Seriously! You both act like you know what I want. I left my home the first time because I was tired of being controlled by my mother. Now both of you are doing the same thing. You are trying to make my decisions. I am the only one who decides!"

Edward's jaw dropped at my outburst. Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are right, Pen." He pulled me against his chest. "I am _so_ sorry I did that. I just get so angry when I think of how Edward treated you in the past and the fact that you agreed to marry him."

I placed my hand against his cheek. Now we were talking about Edward as though he wasn't there. "I know. But I did it to break the curse. And it worked."

Edward smirked. "And she decided she couldn't live without me."

I shot him a murderous glare. "Shut up."

Johnny turned to me. "Why _did_ you stay married?"

I sighed. "He wanted me to give it a year. He really did seem remorseful for how he had acted, and since we _had_ just gotten married, he wanted to give it a shot. I figured I could use his name and status in the community to get whatever I wanted."

There. The truth was out.

Johnny nodded. "But you were not the only one keeping secrets." He turned to Edward. "Your 'loving' husband has been keeping them too."

Edward raised an eyebrow and took a step towards Johnny. "And what, pray tell, have I been keeping?"

Johnny smiled. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. "You only wanted Penelope to agree to stay married for a year because you yourself have an agenda. You decided you would treat her well so she would stay with you for that year and when it was up, you would throw her out on her ass."

My jaw dropped. Edward blanched.

I stepped out of Johnny's arms and faced my husband. "Is this true?"

Edward shook his head. "Of course not. Are you going to believe a man who has lied to you for a year or your own husband?"

"Who married me just to gain another position with his company," I bit back.

Johnny stepped up to Edward. The two of them were just inches apart. "The thing that takes the cake, Penelope, is _what_ his agenda is."

Edward raised an eyebrow at him. "You couldn't possibly know."

"Lemon found out."

My husband went white as a sheet. He began trembling. I placed a hand on his arm.

"Edward?"

He just began muttering "he can't know" over and over again.

I turned to Johnny. "Well?"

Johnny smirked and then looked at me. " _He_ is under a curse."

Edward shoved Johnny to get him to stop talking. "Shut up!"

Johnny shoved back. "That same witch who cursed your family, Pen, cursed his as well. He is so vain about looks that the witch cursed him. The curse was that if the pig-faced girl stayed married to him for a year, his looks would remain. If she left him, he would lose them."

I looked at Edward. "A curse of vanity?"

Johnny nodded. "And the curse started the moment you said 'yes' at the wedding. That was why he was so eager to keep you around for the year. Once the curse was broken, he wouldn't give a rat's ass what happened."

Edward's fist connected with Johnny's jaw, sending him backwards. I stood, shocked, as this information sunk in. I heard the scuffling of the two men, but my mind was reeling. I couldn't really comprehend anything.

_Edward was cursed too. He had to stay married to me for a year in order to keep his good looks. If I left him before then, he would lose them. I used him to break my curse. He did the same._

I really couldn't hate him for that, no matter how much I wanted to.

_I did the same thing._

By the time I snapped out of it, Edward was on the ground and Johnny was sitting on him. Edward was trying to get up, but Johnny wasn't having that.

"Welcome back," Johnny said.

I laughed. He knew me so well.

"Is this true, Edward?"

He looked up at me and then at Johnny. He sighed.

"Yes," he finally confessed.

I nodded. "All this time we have been using each other for our own personal gain."

_Thank God I never slept with him!_

Edward started grabbing at straws. He pointed at Johnny. "He isn't exactly trustworthy either! He didn't tell you about who he really was. He didn't tell you that he couldn't break the curse."

"No, I gave Penelope the chance she needed to be normal. Because I love her."

My head snapped to Johnny. I had almost forgotten that. Everything was becoming clear. Edward had proposed and married me because he was under a curse and it went into affect the moment I said "yes." Johnny had lied at first, but then fell in love with me. He only turned me down because he wanted me to have the chance at a normal life. He took a risk finding out the truth about everything and now, it has been revealed.

"Johnny," I said. "Let's go."

He stood up and began walking to me. Edward sat up. "Go? What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I need time to think."

"You are still my wife, damn it!"

I turned to Edward. "I think that is now null and void. Remember, Edward, we have not consummated the marriage. An annulment should be pretty easy."

He was rendered speechless.

Johnny took my hand and led me away from the quivering form of a man in our back yard. He led me all the way to his car, opening the door for me and then closing it when I got in.

I didn't really hear the car start or see him pull out of the driveway. The truth of everything came crashing down on me and I began crying softly.

After two blocks, Johnny pulled the car over and then pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his shirt and dampened it with my tears.

"It's okay, Penelope."

I wasn't exactly sure what I was sobbing about. I just knew that the truth of everything had been revealed and I was relieved and saddened. I knew that my curse would cause more harm than good, but I never expected someone else to be cursed as well.

Johnny continued to hold me and stroke my hair as I let my emotions out. He whispered soothing words to me, but never once told me to stop or get over it. When dusk finally hit, I began pulling myself together.

"I'm so sorry."

He gently pulled me back so I could look into his eyes. They were filled with love and devotion. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

I smiled a little and nodded. Slowly, I disentangled myself from him. He continued to watch me.

"Do you have someplace to stay tonight?"

I shook my head.

He started the car up and pulled back onto the main street. "You'll stay with me."

"But…" I began to protest.

"No 'buts.' You'll stay with me tonight and tomorrow you can make whatever decisions you need." He reached over and took my hand. "I do hope that includes me."

I smiled. "It will."

He let out the breath he had been holding. "Good." His eyes began to gleam against the darkening twilight. "I will prove my love to you, Penelope. I have been given a second chance with you and I will prove it to you. You will never be hurt again."

I believed every word he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out! Edward is cursed as well. What do you think Penelope will decide? How will Edward retaliate? Will she finally give herself to Johnny? Stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Johnny**

"Okay, thanks Lemon."

I ended the call and quietly slipped back into my apartment. The last thing I wanted to do was wake the beautiful woman sleeping in my bed. I tiptoed over to it to look at her.

Penelope.

She looked so peaceful. Some of her hair had fallen in her face slightly. I wondered what she was dreaming about. She stirred and rolled over, the blanket uncovering her shoulder. I pulled it back up so she was tucked in properly and gently moved the hair out of her face. Then I walked back into the other room.

Edward had told Penelope that his company was threatened with a hostile takeover. That was true because Lemon and I were the company. During our research, we had discovered that Edward had a habit of spending the company's money on himself. He kept it secret from everyone, even his father, all the while sucking up to become next in line for chairman of the board. The question still remained; what did he do with the money? The Vanderman family was already wealthy; they didn't need to steal. So what did he do with those funds?

That is what Lemon was working on now. He had friends in low places and they were all too happy to give information that might ruin the Vandermans. That is why I didn't want Penelope to stay married to them anymore. If Edward goes down, I don't want her going with him.

Course, I didn't want him to have her anyways. He didn't deserve her.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the pig-nose; it was endearing. But I also liked Penelope now. Since the curse broke, she had developed a confidence that I had never seen. She _glowed._ She thought she could do anything and probably could.

I thought about the first time I had seen her. I was startled, so I jumped back. That was a natural reaction though. Had she been wearing a gorilla mask I would have done the same thing. I just wasn't expecting it. And then she was staring at me, her eyes ready to spill over with tears, while I soaked her in. Edward was wrong, she was not a monster. She was actually beautiful, even with the nose. I had an aching desire to touch it, so I reached out.

And that damn camera went off.

I couldn't leave without telling her the truth. I wanted her to know that I wasn't a blue blood, but I would love her if that is what she wanted. I stopped short when she said that if the curse wasn't broken she would kill herself. I couldn't bear that thought. I couldn't bear to think that I might come home one day and find her lying dead on the floor because of that damn curse. I had to give her what she wanted.

So I said no.

The pain in her eyes was almost too much to bear. I wanted to run up the stairs and hold her, tell her it was alright and that I was in love with her. But instead, I left.

She stirred again from the bed and I smiled. I never thought she would be here with me. Oh sure, I wanted it, fantasized about it, but never thought it would come to fruition. She was so innocent and good. Now that I have been given another chance, I will not blow it.

I poured some coffee and sat down by the window. My musings continued.

I couldn't believe she was still a virgin. I figured that Edward would take every advantage now that she was normal. It surprised me and scared me at the same time. I'm hoping I can start a relationship with her, but knowing that she has no experience is a bit daunting for me. What if she doesn't like it? What if I do something wrong?

But secretly, I was thrilled. I hated thinking that she had slept with Edward. I knew that she had detested him, but it baffled me that she would stay married to him. I figured she could use him to get what she wanted, but I didn't know how far that would go. Being the jealous suitor that I am, I imagined the worst. When hearing that she was still a virgin, I realized Edward wasn't as much of a pig as I thought (no pun intended). In that sense, I respected him.

"Johnny?"

The soft voice broke me out of my reverie. Penelope had sat up and was looking around. She was disoriented.

"Hi," I said softly, walking over to the bed. "You fell asleep here, remember?"

She nodded slowly and then rubbed her eyes. The sunlight glinted off of her wedding ring. I wanted to rip it off of her, but that would hurt her.

"I slept like the dead."

I chuckled. "You needed that."

She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. I had managed to get her shoes off, but just laid her in the bed in her clothes. I didn't know how far I should go, so I decided less was more.

"I made coffee."

She smiled and walked over to the kitchen area. Her stocking feet were light and soft on my wood floor. Some of her mascara had smudged, but that didn't even matter. Even first thing in the morning, she was still beautiful.

I took her hand as I poured the coffee. She squeezed mine in response and we sat opposite of each other, drinking the coffee and not saying much.

Finally, the silence was too much. "Penelope, what are you thinking?"

She looked at me and chuckled. "Just that I need to make a decision about Edward."

I nodded. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"It's not."

I looked at her over the rim of the mug as I was drinking. She continued.

"Yes, he was horrible to me, but he _has_ been kind the past few months. I know that it was because of this curse, but that actually made me feel sorry for him. If anyone knows what it's like to live with a curse, it's me."

_That is true._

"Do you love him, Penelope?" I asked this question through gritted teeth.

"No."

I sighed loudly. She laughed. "Good," I replied.

She squeezed my hand again. "No, Johnny. I am in love with you. I guess I'm just being silly. I'll talk to him today about ending the marriage."

"Do you think the curse will hit him?"

She shrugged. "Better him than me."

_THAT was the girl I loved._

A loud knock at the door interrupted our drink. I opened it and came face-to-face with Edward.

"Where is my wife?"

I opened the door wider to show him. He brushed past me.

"You stayed here?" he asked incredulously.

Penelope stood up and walked over to him. "Yes."

He turned and looked at me. "No doubt his vagrant has been telling you lies to seduce you. Seems like him."

"Actually, he was a complete gentleman."

Edward snorted. "I doubt that."

Penelope gestured to her clothes. "Edward, look at my clothes. They're wrinkled. Why is that? Because I _slept_ in them. Nothing happened and even if it did, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Don't have to explain yourself to me? I'm your husband!"

She began to walk past him. "Not for long."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him forcefully. I could see the red marks on her arm from where he was gripping her.

"Let go of me!"

I stepped in and pushed him away. He reached for her again.

"You're coming with me, Penelope."

Before I could think about what I was doing, my fist connected with his jaw. I saw the spot where I had hit him yesterday, so that is what I focused on. He stumbled backwards again.

"Penelope," I said quietly but forcefully, "lock yourself in the bathroom."

"Johnny," she started.

"Do as I say!" I snapped.

She turned and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I felt bad about snapping at her, but I would apologize later.

Edward stood up and squared off against me. "Now let's see how tough you really are, piano boy."

I'm sure Penelope thought that a tornado had ripped through the apartment. That is how loud we were. But when it was over, neither of us had won. We both had bruises and I was ready for a drink.

"Get out," I said breathlessly.

"Not without my wife."

"She is not yours anymore, Edward. She never was."

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Edward's right fist hurdling towards my nose.


	15. Chapter 15

I have never before in my life had men fight over me. Generally, they fight each other to run _from_ me. So I hated to admit that I was actually a bit flattered to hear the noises outside of the bathroom. Edward kept repeating "she's _my_ wife" and Johnny would remind him that he didn't love me.

Finally, all was quiet. I peeked through the door and saw Johnny lying on the floor, Edward standing over him. I shrieked and ran to Johnny.

"What did you do?" I asked with venom in my voice.

Edward shook his knuckles. "Just something that should have been done a long time ago." He headed towards the door. "Come on, Penelope."

I shook my head. "No Edward. It is over. I wish you well, but the curse is no more. The curse of this marriage, I mean."

He stopped short and looked at me. "You didn't think it was a curse. In fact, you let me kiss you many times. You even enjoyed it. Don't lie to me."

I sighed and looked up at my husband as I took Johnny's hand. "I did, Edward. But that was because no one had done that to me before. I _did_ like those kisses, but they did not make me feel alive; did not make me feel like I was on fire."

I looked down at Johnny. "His did."

I heard Edward let out a breath slowly. "He kissed you?"

Nodding, I gently tried waking Johnny up. I saw where Edward's fist had connected with his nose and knew immediately that he would need medical treatment. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't hear Edward approach behind me.

"He kissed you?" Edward hissed, "while we are still married?"

I barely heard him. I placed a rag on his nose to help stop the bleeding. He would definitely need stitches. I couldn't believe how powerful Edward's punch was.

Suddenly, from behind, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I tried struggling, but he had me pinned. He snarled into my ear.

"Well, then. He wants to take you from me. Let's see how much he wants you after you are _truly_ my wife."

_Oh, shit._

"Edward, no!" I screeched, but it was no use. He placed his hand over mine and carried me out of Johnny's apartment. I kicked and thrashed, but as soon as he crossed the threshold, there was a man who grabbed a hold of me. He placed a bag a gag in my mouth and a bag over my head as he took me from the man I loved. I was so scared that I passed out.

When I came to, I was lying on my bed. The gag was out and my wrists were tied. Edward stood over me and smiled.

"Welcome to the bridal suite, wifey."

My eyes widened. "Did you have this planned?"

He nodded as he reached for me. I tried to pull away, but he held firm. "I was hoping your lover boy would stay awake as he saw me make love to _my_ wife." He bent down and placed a kiss against my lips. It was cold, uncaring. A kiss of a stranger. "But I guess that plan will change." He then groped my breast through the sheet. It was then that I was naked. I called for Johnny, hoping he was trying to find me.

"Johnny!"

Moving to secure the rope, Edward laughed at me. "Now, now my dear. Is this any way to behave towards your husband?"

"You are my husband in name only, Edward!"

His eyes darkened. "That changes tonight!"

I began thrashing and kicking. He hopped on me and grabbed my waist, stilling me. Before I knew what was happening, the sheet lifted and I was exposed to him. He groped my other breast. The pain was so intense that I almost lost consciousness again.

"Edward," I said desperately. "I'm home with you. We'll talk this out. We'll come up with a plan. As long as you stop now."

Edward laughed and ran his hand down my left leg, almost twisting my ankle in the process. I felt so exposed, so violated. I knew about this from books and I knew that lovemaking was not like this; it was not against someone's will. This was rape.

And I was about to become another victim.

"It's too late for that my dear."

_Scream._

I started to scream. He rolled his eyes and gagged me with a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. He then removed his jacket and shirt.

On our honeymoon, I did check him out. Regardless of how he was as a person, he was still a good looking man. I did enjoy the view in the past. But that enjoyment now turned to fear. And any attraction I might have felt was now long gone.

As I continued to thrash around, he climbed back onto the bed. Once again, he grabbed my leg and yanked it as far to my left as he could. I heard the bones crack but nothing was broken. Keeping his hand on my leg, he straddled me again.

I could see a bulge in his pants and my eyes grew wide. Placing his leg on mine to still it, he began to unhook his buckle. I could not believe what was about to happen. I sent a silent prayer that Johnny would find me, but knew it was too late at this point. I heard Franklin barking, but it was faint. Edward had probably locked him in the far room of the house.

I continued to do anything I could to make noise, hoping _somebody_ would hear me. The house maids, a passerby, _anybody_. Edward just chuckled. Apparently this turned him on even more, as the bulge grew. He pulled himself out and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see it. I suddenly felt the room spinning and I felt like I was leaving my body.

_Please, let it be over quickly!_

It never came.

I was pulled back to Earth by a crash. I peeked one eye open to see Edward now lying on the floor and Johnny relentlessly pummeling him. Blood was still coming from Johnny's nose but he was in fighting form. And from the look of things, he meant to kill.

I had to stop him.

"Mwonnie," I said through the gag.

That snapped him out of his daze. He looked up at me and then bolted to my side. He pulled the sheet over me (what a gentleman!) and untied my wrists. I removed the gag and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Johnny," I said sobbing.

He held me close. "You're okay. You're safe."

We stayed like that for a few minutes until Edward began to stir. As it was, he was no real threat. Johnny released me and then calmly walked over to Edward and punched him again, knocking him out. I stared at him.

"What do we do now?"

Johnny's voice was flat. "We get you out of here. I'm going to call the police so they can take this would-be rapist in. I'll also telephone Lemon so he can get a good story. _This_ will be what finishes Edward Vanderman for all time."

I nodded and got off the bed. He turned away. I dressed quickly, my heart pounding in my chest the entire time. Standing by Johnny, I reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it and smiled softly at me.

"I'm so sorry Penelope," he whispered.

I looked at him. "Why?"

"I'm sorry for it getting as far as it did. I should have seen his left hook coming. If he had hurt you…."

My head tilted to the side. "What Johnny?" I wanted to hear him say that he wouldn't want me if I wasn't pure.

He pulled away from me and picked up his phone. Staring me right in the eyes he said "if he had hurt you, I'd be cleaning up a body right now."

_Wow._

I stared at Johnny and he stared back. "I mean it, Pen. I would have killed him." He dialed the police on his phone.

I walked to the couch and sat down. I was shaking, understandably so, and my mind was spinning. I felt like I was either going to throw up or faint. Possibly both. I heard him on the phone with the police, but it didn't register with me. The sounds were hollow.

He came over to me after he hung up. "Let's get you out of here."

I shook my head. "They'll need me for a statement." I looked down at my bruised wrists. "Johnny?"

He sat next to me and gently traced the mark on me. "Yes?"

Looking down, I blurted the question out. "If Edward _had_ raped me, would you still be in love with me?"

His head shot up to look at me. When he saw my eyes were lowered, he raised my chin until I was making eye contact. "Of course I would Penelope. Why on Earth would you think differently?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm a virgin. I don't know if that would be deal-breaker or something." I pulled my wrist away from him.

His hand moved to cup my cheek and his thumb stroked my apple. "Oh Pen," he whispered. "It would not matter to me in the least. I _love_ you and I always will. _Nothing_ will change that. The only thing that would worry me is how _you_ would react to me if he had raped you. I know that you are going to need time to move on and you'll get it." He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "But believe me, I'm _not_ going anywhere."

His blue eyes shone truth. He meant what he said.

"I think you can call Lemon now," I said as Edward stirred from his place on the floor.

Johnny got up and went to make the call as the police knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

My father was furious. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was ready to take out the whole Vanderman family. He had a few choice words with the senior Vanderman who of course, tried to blame me for everything.

_Like father, like son._

My mother, on the other hand, was remarkably quiet. I knew that she was disappointed in me. Hell, she probably figured I had given myself to Edward on our honeymoon. All she ever cared about was her reputation; never my feelings.

My saving grace was Johnny.

He wasn't lying when he said that he wasn't going anywhere. He stayed by my side the entire time we were talking to the police. In addition to attempted rape, Edward was going to be charged with assault, fraud and embezzlement. Turns out Lemon had found out some secrets about Edward running his father's company. He was going to go away for a long time.

In the morning, I was going to get annulment papers drawn up. It should be easy, since the marriage wasn't consummated. I shuddered at that; how close I had come to not only _being_ Edward's wife, but also being a victim.

Whenever Johnny wasn't giving a statement or talking to my parents, he kept an arm around me. He figured I needed the support. What he forgot was that I had endured seven years of men running from me due to my looks. That made me strong. I would get through this.

But, I could still appreciate his concern.

Looking over to where he was standing, I noticed him quietly in conversation with my father. I smiled. Johnny was ever the gentleman. I thought back over the events of the evening.

When he came to check on me, his eyes did not wander. He just pulled the sheet over me while keeping eye contact. Edward wouldn't have. He would have taken the opportunity to ogle, just like he had. Johnny was different. I was finally starting to believe that he _did_ love me. The fact that he was sticking around through this soap opera meant something.

_Perhaps THIS is my happily ever after._

* * *

A month had passed without any drama, luckily. Annie called on me every day, feeling like a horrible friend for not being around. I reassured her that no damage was done and we were still best friends. I also promised her a girls' night out in the very near future.

Edward pleaded guilty to all charges. He was hoping the judge would go easy on him for doing that. And he did, in a way. He would still have to serve time for attempted rape, but the upside was that the embezzlement charge was dropped by his pleading guilty. Edward figured he'd be out in ten years; enough time to start his life over.

I went to visit him.

Of course, everyone was telling me no, but I had to. I wanted to look into his eyes and see if he was actually sorry. I wanted closure that this chapter of my life was over and I wanted to move on with Johnny. The only way I could do that was to see Edward in person.

He looked so different.

Not just because he was prison, but his vanity curse was obviously starting to take effect. He looked older than he should for a man in his middle twenties. I knew that the curse would not finalize until after the annulment was in affect for the two of us.

I felt sad for him. I was sad that he had stooped so low to keep his looks that he married a pig-faced girl. I felt sad that he was so vain that he thought he could keep it. Mainly, I just felt sad _for_ him. What must his life have been like that he would be driven to make a deal like that?

He was polite to me when we spoke, him inside of his jail cell. He looked tired and I guessed that he hadn't been sleeping much. I handed the papers to him and he put them on the cot, promising to sign them a bit later.

"Penelope, I am truly sorry."

His eyes were telling the truth.

"Are you?" I asked sharply.

He nodded and hung his head. "I have done some horrible things, Penelope. To you. And for you. The fraud and embezzlement was to build a better life for us, one where we could live comfortably."

He swallowed hard. "Because I foolishly thought you would stay with me."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. "Why would you feel the need to do that, Edward?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of the cot, away from the papers. I moved two steps to the right so I could see him better.

"My father's company is circling the drain. Due to the recent economical downfall, we have had to make major cutbacks. I didn't say anything to you before because I didn't want to worry you. Believe me, Penelope, you were the only good thing I had going on."

He lifted his head so I could look into his eyes. "That is the truth."

I nodded. "Go on."

He lowered his eyes again.

"As for attacking you, I am truly, truly sorry. I felt everything crashing down on me; the job, the marriage, the curse. I was spiraling out of control and desperately trying to hold on to one thing. Well, I didn't do it right. I should have just taken some time to figure things out, instead of trying to force you to have sex with me."

"You really hurt me, Edward."

He nodded. I saw the corner of his eyes glisten. "I know. I just panicked when Max Campion came around. I have known his feelings for you for some time and I knew he was planning something. I found out that day that he has been the one trying to take over my father's company."

That stopped me short. I had no idea Johnny was trying to do that. He had mentioned something, but I didn't pay that much attention. I figured that since Edward was in jail now, it didn't need to be thought of anymore.

"First off, his name is Johnny Martin, not Max Campion."

Edward raised his eyes and looked at me. "Johnny Martin?"

I nodded.

"Just like him to lie."

"Edward," I warned.

He proceeded to tell me everything; even stuff I already knew. I knew that he and Lemon had paid Johnny to take a picture of me, but I didn't know that he had destroyed the camera after seeing me. I also didn't know that Johnny had returned the money to Lemon or that I was the reason he was no longer gambling.

_Johnny gave that up for you, in hopes that you would someday choose him. And you were so blind to the truth that you didn't see it. Instead, you married this shithead in front of you to break the curse. Now you're normal, but look where it got you. With Johnny, you would still have your pig-nose but at least he would love and respect you._

A headache began pounding inside my skull.

I got ready to go and Edward got up and came over to me. He took my hand and held it.

"I am sorry, Penelope. I do hope that someday you can forgive me."

I nodded slowly and turned away from him. He continued talking.

"I will sign the annulment papers and you can pick them up tomorrow."

I nodded again. The room was growing hot and my head was aching.

His grip on my fingers tightened. I turned back to look at him.

"Johnny is in love with you."

Again, his eyes told the truth.

After that, I left.

I hopped in the awaiting taxi and laid my head on the seat cushion. I couldn't think about anything else that Edward had said, just the end part about Johnny. Johnny has said it, but I didn't completely believe him. Annie has said it; hell, _everyone_ I know has said it. But I have refused to see that Johnny really did love me. Because I figured he couldn't. I guess a part of me still clings on to that day that he left; when I still had the pig-nose.

Apparently I made it to my apartment, because when I snapped out of my daze I was standing in front of the door. I opened it slowly, plotting my evening. I was going to have a nice, hot bath and curl up with a good book.

The scene before me took my breath away.

Johnny was there, in a darkened room lit by candles. Flowers were on the table and a CD was playing. I recognized that it was piano and realized it was a CD that he had made at some point.

He smiled at me and handed me a glass of wine.

"Hi, beautiful."

The tone of his voice, combined with the look in his eyes, told me everything I needed to know. It was the truth. Johnny _did_ love me. I was his and he was mine. He didn't find me hideous when I had the pig-nose and he doesn't now. He wants me, even with my ignorance of how life runs.

And then I launched myself towards him, meeting his lips with my own in a frantic frenzy as the wine glasses dropped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only about four more chapters to go. I know you are waiting for Johnny and Penelope to have sex. Good things come to those who wait.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't even hear the glasses breaking as we continued to kiss each other at a frantic pace. I knew Johnny was honest with me now. I knew why he had first lied to me and why he tried to sabotage the marriage. It was all making sense.

Pulling back, Johnny looked into my eyes.

"Pen?" he asked.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his waist. He immediately did the same. I laid my head against his chest.

"Edward told me everything. Even about you destroying that camera and returning the money to Lemon."

Johnny stiffened in my embrace.

"Penelope…" he began.

I looked up at him. "You don't need to say anything, Johnny. I know why you did what you did. I don't care. I love you. And I now believe that you love me."

His blue eyes shone brightly. "I do, Penelope. I always have."

I reached up and kissed him gently. Then I remembered something.

"How did you take over the Vanderman company?"

He blushed and looked away. "Uh…."

I squeezed him. "You can tell me anything."

He released me and slowly walked over to the kitchen, picking up a towel to mop up the spilled wine. He was quiet for bit, deciding what he should do. I let him have this time.

"My uncle is a businessman. He takes over struggling corporations and changes them. Fixes them so they work better. The Vanderman company has been circling the drain quietly.

"It is publicly traded company, but the stock prices are high. They have been inflating the cost. Edward was embezzling to save the company. His heart was in the right place, but they have been illegally stealing people's money for years."

My jaw dropped at what Johnny was saying. He finished cleaning up the mess and returned to the kitchen.

"Lemon found out because I asked him to research. I knew that something had to be going on. I had to find some way to ruin Edward so you would leave him." Johnny turned back to me. "That wasn't right and I'm sorry, but I was afraid you were leaning towards him. And I couldn't stand that thought. After the way he treated you and the way I feel, I couldn't…."

I stepped towards him and took his hand. "It's okay."

Johnny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he continued. "I asked my uncle if we could take over the company. I said that he could be in charge. The Vandermans are horrible to their employees, Penelope. They don't pay them what they're worth and they have very few benefits. I wanted him to change that. I know it won't be easy, but I know he can run it better than them. Than those who have business degrees."

"He offered me a job."

I nodded. "And?"

"I'm still pursuing my music."

I smiled.

Johnny looked at me. "I'll still play. The band is picking up business. I might help out at the office for some extra cash now and then, but I won't let my music go."

"Promise?"

He nodded. And then pulled me against him.

"This is all for you, Pen. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. You have achieved so much. I can't even begin to top your independence. But I hope that someday, I will be worthy of you."

I pressed my lips to his. "You needn't worry, Johnny. We'll make it through this together."

He nodded. "It's going to be a long, hard road with late nights. I know that. But as long as I have you, and my music, I can get through anything."

I laughed. "Looks like we are meant to be."

He kissed me gently. "Indeed."

* * *

I was walking along the path at the park near the river. I needed time. I had just dropped the papers off at the lawyer's office. He said there was no problem getting the annulment as Edward and I had not consummated the marriage. I know he was curious about that, but luckily said nothing.

What would I have told him? "Uh, well I only married him to break my pig-face girl curse, and when I did, it started his vanity curse. So we stayed married, but didn't consummate because I wasn't ready. After he attacked me, I decided enough was enough."

_Yeah, that'll go over well._

I stopped by a rock and sat on it, looking out over the water. Why was I sad? I didn't love Edward. I only agreed to marry him to break the curse. It was a completely selfish move. So why did I have all of these feelings?

_Because you did care about him. Even if you didn't love him, you were beginning to see him as a good, kind person. And you know he is that at heart, even if his actions show otherwise._

I sighed. Tomorrow would have been our anniversary. The curse said if we broke up within one year, it would hit full force. I looked down at my ring.

_Should I stop the annulment?_

I didn't know if I could live with the knowledge that I was responsible for his curse going into affect. I know that he broke my curse and how would I repay him? By causing his to happen?

_Edward's curse is on him. He made his bed. Now he has to lie in it._

I sat there awhile, lost in my thoughts. I didn't know what to do.

By the time I had my decision, it had grown dark. My cell phone rang, pulling me from my reverie. It was Johnny.

"I was just worried about you. You haven't been home all afternoon."

I smiled. He was too sweet.

"Sorry, Johnny. I am fine. I'm just at the park. I needed time to think."

"Having second thoughts?"

I shook my head as though he could see me. "No. Ending the marriage was the right thing. It wasn't even really a marriage. I feel bad about the curse, though."

Johnny was quiet for a minute, pondering. Then he spoke.

"That is understandable, Pen. But you are not responsible for other people's actions. Edward made a deal that caused that curse. That had nothing to do with you. He did not have to make it, but he did. And now he's paying for it."

Johnny was right. I hated feeling this way.

"I'll be home soon. I just want to be here a little longer."

"Sure," he said.

I thought back over everything. The day Edward had first arrived on the scene. My mother couldn't stop gushing over him. He was in the screening room and we were talking. He told me that he felt cursed most of his life as well.

_"By what? Your good looks and your good name?" I asked him._

I snorted. Little did I know at the time that was a hint about the vanity curse.

I actually found it amusing watching him run. Don't get me wrong, it still hurt. Even after seven years of watching them run, it still hurt me to see it. But I was used to it. I was used to seeing the fear in their eyes when they saw me, the rush with which they left the house and never came back.

Edward was different. He tried to prove to people he wasn't crazy by telling everyone about the "hideous pig-faced girl." He and Lemon had hired Johnny to take my picture as proof. But Johnny was different from Edward. He actually came back and enjoyed his time with me.

He destroyed the camera.

Edward wanted to destroy me, my life. He tried everything and when that didn't work, he proposed to me. All to help save the reputation of his company. In order to break the curse, I accepted the proposal. Johnny tried to stop it. He failed though. I went through with the wedding. I had planned to slap those annulment papers on Edward the next day, but then he talked to me about the plan. I agreed to give it a year, because who else would want me?

Then came lies, extortion and embezzlement. And attempted rape.

Edward never loved me. He only used me as a pawn in his game. Yes, I used him too. I used him to break the curse and to start getting a name for myself so I could live my own life. I probably would still be living in his house if not for Johnny.

Johnny loved me. Unconditionally. He didn't care that I had a pig nose. He reached into my soul. He gave up gambling for me and started on his music. He even made the decision to help take down Edward's company. For me.

Johnny loves me.

Johnny….

_Johnny…._

At that moment, I stood up. I knew what I needed to do. Standing up, I raised my left hand and looked at my ring. It looked foreign to me now. I glanced out to the water and back again. Slowly, I raised my right hand and took the ring off.

The annulment was in effect, and I was at the water's edge. I stared at the ring a little while longer, and then released it. It bounced off of the rocks and then hit the water with a small splash. I watched it start to float away.

At that moment, a church bell rang. Twelve times. It was midnight.

My anniversary.

I had ended the marriage before the year was up. The vanity curse was in effect.

And I was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story, this was how I pictured her ending the marriage; standing at the edge of a river and dropping her ring in. I find it symbolic and it was because of that that the rest of the story developed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

I returned home feeling lighter than I had before. I was free. The curse was broken and I didn't have to deal with Edward anymore. Was I sorry about his curse? Yes. But as Johnny said, that was on him.

I wanted to start living my life.

Johnny was waiting for me. He smiled and held out a glass of wine. I took it and drank the whole thing down. He raised an eyebrow at me. He didn't know what I was planning to do.

I sat down next to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He returned it in kind and it soon grew heated. Generally, when it got heated, he would pull away. Or I would. With both knew it was best to wait until all of this mess was sorted out.

Now it was. I was free and fully planned to move on with Johnny.

I threaded my fingers in his hair and he groaned into my mouth. I knew that drove him nuts. He placed a hand at the back of my neck and began gently stroking the skin. Then he pulled me away.

"Penelope, we should stop."

I looked at him. "Why?" I opened my eyes wide and looked all innocent.

"Because we're getting heated. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do."

I kissed him gently on the mouth. "Then you're in luck. Because I _want_ to do this."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're sure?"

I nodded. "Yes. I thought about it all the way home. Now that I'm free of Edward, _completely_ free, I plan to start living my life. With you. And now that I know you love me unconditionally, I want to share myself with you."

I could see him warring with himself behind his eyes. I gently stroked his cheek. "Don't over think this, Johnny. I _want_ this. I _want_ you to make love to me."

If there was a magic word, that was it. He kissed me hungrily then and I responded in kind. Although I didn't know much about this, I just went on instinct. I knew that if I did something wrong or there was something that he wanted, he would tell me.

He gently pushed me back on the couch. He began trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck. The heat of his lips on my skin sent fire through me. I felt myself awaken down there. It was thrilling and a bit scary as well.

He stopped and sat up for a moment and pulled his tee shirt off. I marveled in how beautiful he was. I brought my hand up and began running my fingers over his torso. His eyes closed.

"Pen," he whispered. "If you're not careful, this will be over before it begins."

I giggled and continued my ministrations.

He growled and grabbed my hand, pulling it above my head as he bent back down to kiss me. I could feel his growing erection at the spot that ached the most for him. I rubbed against it to cause friction.

Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"Impatient?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up next to him. Then we walked quickly to the bed. As soon as we reached it, I began unbuttoning my dress.

He stood, transfixed, as I slowly pushed it down my hips and my legs. I stepped out of it, gently tossing my shoes to the side as well. I stood in my underwear before him.

He didn't move.

I began to feel self-conscious and started to cover myself.

He was by my side in a flash moving my hands. "Do not cover yourself, Pen. You are beautiful. I couldn't move because I was struck dumb by your beauty." He looked at me and smiled. "True story."

I dropped my hands and he began pressing kisses on the uncovered portion of my breasts, right above the bra line. I drew in a breath. Then he switched to the other side and finally, moved to the center of them.

"I have always found this part to be the sexiest part of a woman," he breathed.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Because it is part of the woman that is unique. We both have hands and feet, but only she has a tool for feeding. It's quite primal and therefore, l like it."

Before I could say anything, he lifted a hand and slowly started to pull my bra strap down. Then he kissed my shoulder where the strap was. He looked at me, asking for permission.

I granted it.

He reached behind and gently unclasped the bra and I let it fall to the floor. He kept his eyes on mine until I nodded again. Then he dropped them and his eyes closed.

"So beautiful," he breathed.

He then brought both hands up and began kneading my breasts. I threw my head back, lost in the sensation.

"Wow," I breathed. "Books never make it seem like this."

He chuckled. "It gets better."

I tugged at his pants, letting him know what I wanted. He grinned and quickly removed them, revealing a _very_ prominent erection.

I gulped.

"Don't worry, Pen. I'll be gentle and we'll go slowly. Anything you don't want to do we won't do."

I nodded and reached for him. He hissed as my hand made contact with him. I was floored at how hard his dick had become. And every so often, it would twitch. Like it was alive.

Out of instinct, I began running my hand up and down it. Johnny's noises were incoherent. I would look up at him and his eyes were closed. He was clearly enjoying what I was doing. It spurned me on. I gripped a little harder. He drew in a breath.

"Stop."

I released and looked up at him. His eyes had darkened. "I don't want to come now. I won't be any use to you." He reached out and gently yanked on my panties, pulling them down. After discarding them, he motioned for me to lie on the bed.

There I was. Sprawled out in front of him. He climbed over me and planted kisses all down my neck. He trailed south, spending time at my breasts, before heading for the part screaming for him the most.

"Should I stop, Pen?"

I shook my head. He smiled and then settled himself between my legs. I braced myself for what was coming next.

His hand gently ran over my sex and I drew in a breath. That felt _amazing._ But what happened after that was even better.

Johnny placed his tongue against my folds.

Sensation overload!

I began moaning at what he was doing. And he varied it up. Sometimes he would lick, sometimes stroke and sometimes suck. I had almost lost consciousness with all of the sensations swimming through me.

"J-Johnny," I breathed.

I couldn't see him as my eyes were closed, but I heard the sound of something like foil being ripped. And then I felt him over me.

"Penelope, look at me."

I opened my eyes.

"This will hurt you. I'm going to be breaking your barrier. It won't last long, though. I'll be as gentle as I can."

I nodded and braced for the impact.

He slowly lowered himself down and I felt him at my opening.

"Last chance to back out."

"No," I said eagerly. He chuckled and kissed me.

And then he started to push himself inside.

I could feel him against my walls and it felt amazing—

_Oh holy hell!_

I felt a sharp prick followed my pain. It wasn't excruciating, but it still hurt nonetheless. Johnny slowed his movements as I gripped the sheets.

"It's okay," he breathed.

After a moment, the pain subsided. I nodded that it was okay and he pushed himself in gently.

And then I felt him. All of him.

The pleasure was like nothing I had ever experienced.

He slowly began moving again, this time pulling out and pushing back in. My hips began matching his movements and we fell into a rhythm. I ran my hands down his back and gripped his ass, pushing him in more.

"Penelope," he groaned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go even deeper inside me. He was hitting a spot that I didn't know about. His rhythm hit it in just the right way that the sensations were quickly beginning to override any thought of reason.

I was aware of a coil tightening inside me. Johnny was getting ready to break, but at that moment I didn't care. All I could feel was him. And how good everything felt.

I reached up and wiped a bead of sweat that had formed near his hairline. He smiled and kissed me, then gripped my waist. My legs untangled and I placed my feet flat on the mattress for leverage.

_Oh, God. I never want to stop!_

He started kissing my breasts again while continuing his actions. I couldn't believe he could do two things at once, but it was possible. And I was lapping it all up. He sped his thrusts up and I could tell he was starting to hit his peak.

So was I.

"Penelope," he grunted. I kissed him.

I reached the precipice and after he tweaked my nipple again, I fell over it. I cried out his name as my first orgasm washed through me. I was vaguely aware that Johnny was making noise as well, but basically all I could feel was my orgasm. It washed over me in waves and seemed never ending. Finally, I felt it waning.

He collapsed on me gently and we lay like that for a few minutes. After our breathing evened out, he pulled out and pulled something off of him. I curled up against him, happy and spent.

"Wow," was all I could say. He hummed in response.

"Johnny," I said, running a hand over his chest, "that was…."

"Amazing."

I giggled. "There are no words."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Penelope."

I told him I loved him too and we both fell asleep in each other's arms. The first blissful sleep of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God they finally did the deed! I wanted to make sure that Penelope's "marriage," sham as though it was, was officially ended before anything happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Sunlight streamed into the room, interrupting our slumber. I grumbled and rolled over, feeling something solid beside me. Smiling, I peeked one eye open and looked at the gorgeous man lying next to me.

He was on his back, his head tilted to the left. I could see the five-o'clock shadow on his cheek area, and I gently ran my hands through it. The stubble was rough, but still exciting. I began wondering how that would feel between my legs….

I shook my head. I had sex one time and now I am becoming a wanton woman.

I continued stroking his cheek until he reached up and took my hand. Keeping his eyes closed, he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Morning, Pen."

I giggled. "Morning."

He pulled me closer to him. "Let's spend all day in bed."

I yawned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

It was his turn to chuckle. "Nowhere to be today? Your public isn't clamoring to see you?"

I smiled against him. "They can wait."

He was quiet for awhile and I figured he had fallen asleep. I was starting to drift myself when he spoke again.

"Did I hurt you last night?"

"Nothing more than the barrier." I opened my eyes and saw him gazing at me.

He sighed. "Good." He ran his hand through my hair. "There's something you should know."

"Okay."

He shifted his eyes downward. "I have a tendency to get a bit overexcited when it comes to sex. I sometimes hurt a woman. Not intentionally, of course, but I have caused bruises. My last girlfriend broke up with me because of it. I just wanted you to be aware of that because I _never_ want to hurt you."

I nodded. That didn't sound bad. "I know, Johnny. I don't think you could ever hurt me. We all get eager from time to time. If you are hurting me, I'll let you know."

He let out a shaky breath. "Good."

"Besides," I said as I bit my lip. "Sex bruises sound fun."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do they now?"

I nodded and giggled. "I don't think I would complain too much about those types of bruises."

He grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me onto my back. Then he began kissing my neck. "Well, Miss Wilhern, we'll have to see what we can do about that."

We made good on our promise to stay in bed all day.

I examined myself closely in the mirror. Johnny wasn't kidding; he _did_ leave sex bruises. I had some on my torso and a few on my legs. I was sore in my core area and doubted I could walk very far.

But I didn't care.

I knew that Johnny wasn't one to hurt me; he just got carried away. He told me that I brought out a passion in him that he had never known. He said that we had a year of passionate lovemaking to account for. I chuckled at his memory and pressed a finger to my lips.

Sore.

_Huh. I guess his kisses can get overly passionate as well._

I gingerly stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. He was at the stove, making eggs.

"Eggs for dinner okay?"

I nodded. I sat at the table and watched him. He had pajama pants on, but left his beautiful chest bare. I wanted to run my hands down it again. I loved his reactions when I did that. I loved that _I_ could do that to him.

He placed a plate in front of me, then bent down and kissed me chastely. Smiling as he straightened up, he went and grabbed his plate and then joined me.

"What are you going to do now that you're no longer married to Edward?"

I chewed on some egg before I spoke. "Well, I am still working at the school. I will continue to do that. I guess I'll move back in with my parents."

Then I remembered Franklin.

"Oh! Franklin! He's been home by himself for a few days now. I will have to get him."

Johnny smiled. I tilted my head.

"What?"

His smile grew wider. He looked like a schoolboy.

"What?" I repeated.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke. "I had Franklin removed from the house. He's currently with your mom and dad."

I jumped out of my chair and into his arms. "Really?"'

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes."

I peppered him with kisses. "Good. I love you, Johnny Martin."

He looked into my eyes, serious now. "And I love you, Penelope Wilhern. Don't ever doubt that."

We returned to our eggs and ate in silence. A happy silence.

I looked over at him and smiled.

_I really am happy._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion….

Six months have passed since my marriage ended. I have never been happier. I moved in with Johnny, much to my mother's chagrin, and we have only grown in our love for one another. Franklin is with us and he keeps me on my toes. He immediately took to Johnny and the two have become best friends. I watched them at this moment. We were in the park, Johnny threw a ball and Franklin ran off to catch it. Johnny would sometimes look over at me and smile and sometimes just concentrate on our dog. It was the sweetest thing to watch.

Johnny told me that he used to go to the park all the time when he was younger, but had stopped when he started gambling. He said that I was the reason he returned to the park. "After our second visit, I returned. You had inspired me and I wanted to just sit and recollect on stuff. I had a lot of thinking to do, as I was already aware I was falling in love with you. I went to the park that day to make sense of everything."

_Johnny changed his whole life for me. He quit gambling, returned to his music and even helped his uncle take over a company. All for me._

The Vanderman company was now thriving under the direction of Johnny's uncle. He had managed to take this company, which had been so mismanaged that it was no wonder Edward had been embezzling from it, and turn it around in only four months. As Johnny helped his uncle, he received residual checks once a month. These checks were enough that neither of us had to work again.

But both of us still did.

I still taught horticulture. I had received my Bachelor's from home when I was 22. So I was eligible to teach. A month ago, I had enrolled in school to receive my Master's degree. I wanted to do so much more with horticulture. Teach, yes, but also just work with plants. It was my dream to own a greenhouse someday.

Johnny still had his music and he played a lot. He was gone almost every night for a few hours as a local night club had hired him. He was thrilled to be making more than he ever did in his previous gigs, and as this was continuous, he received a steady paycheck. Combined with my teaching salary, neither of us needed the residual money, but we both took it and put it into savings. We were planning on getting a house in a year and that money would definitely help us.

I looked up from my textbook and smiled. Franklin was running back with the ball in his mouth, happy as a lark. Johnny laughed at the sight and looked at me.

"How's the studying, Pen?"

He caught my smile and smiled back.

"It's fine," I said as I closed my book. "I'm actually quitting for the day. I need to have some time with my boyfriend." I put the book on the bench and stood up, walking over to him.

He immediately put his arms around me. "This is important. You want your Master's degree. I will always be here."

I silenced him with a kiss. "I know. But you're more important. And right now, I want to share in our little family."

Franklin reached up and jumped up against my leg. I laughed and bent down to pet him. I felt Johnny kiss the top of my head.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said. I straightened up and looked into Johnny's eyes. "I wanted to visit Edward tomorrow."

Johnny didn't say anything. Ever since the annulment, I have been visiting Edward. I wanted to be his friend, to let him know there were no hard feelings. The first time, Johnny went with me. It did not end well. The two of them got into a shouting match about how they were both lying to me at first. I knew all of this. Before I could separate them, the guards did.

So since then, I have gone alone. Johnny has never been happy about it, but he has never prevented me from going. I told him that with Edward currently behind bars, nothing could happen.

He was being released tomorrow and that was why I wanted to see him. I knew he would start his life anew, and that was okay. And what Johnny didn't know was that I was going to give Edward some money. His family had all but disowned him after his arrest and I felt sorry. So I was going to give him some money so he could start a new life.

The vanity curse had started to take effect. He looked older. Instead of his handsome self, he had aged overnight. The handsomeness was still there, but he looked about forty now. I did feel a pang of guilt because I was the reason that he looked like that. If I had just waited a few more hours, I could have ended the marriage and the curse would have been null and void.

_He brought it on himself._

We walked back to the apartment, both lost in our thoughts. Johnny opened the door and then turned and placed a kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?"

He smiled and we entered the apartment.

Annie and Jack were there, along with my parents. Everyone turned and smiled at us.

"What's going on?"

Johnny looked sheepish and then dropped to one knee. My jaw was slack.

"Pen, I know you love going to the park. I do too. But I had an ulterior motive today. While we were gone, your parents and your friends came in and decorated because they knew what I was going to say."

He took my hand. I drew in a breath. His eyes held fear.

"Penelope Wilhern, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I loved you from the first time I 'met' you through the glass at your parents' home. You invaded my thoughts and because of you, I became a better man. And if you'll have me, I will continue to love and honor you and work to be the best man I can be for you."

He lifted up the ring box. The light hit the beautiful diamond just right. The reflection danced off of my face. "Penelope, will you marry me?"

It was dead silent in the apartment. Even Franklin was quiet. It was as though he knew what was going on.

I thought for a moment. The last time someone proposed to me, I ended up in a sham marriage and my "husband" tried to take advantage of me. We were using each other all because of stupid curses that our families had put us through. Marriage did not work out too well for me.

But this was different. This was Johnny Martin. He did turn me down when I proposed to him oh-so-long ago, but that was because he loved me. He wanted to break the curse and he thought he wouldn't be able to do so. Silly boy. I would have been happy with him and could have lived with the pig-face. Looking into his eyes now, I knew that I would be loved for the rest of my life.

His eyes grew wider with fear as he waited for me to speak.

"Penelope?" he asked hesitantly.

I smiled. Then I firmly said the one word that caused heartache before; but I knew would cause a lifetime of happiness now. I squeezed his hand gently.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add an epilogue from Johnny's POV; I feel that there should be one more chapter with him. However, this story is now complete.
> 
> I am thinking of writing another one where Penelope once again marries Edward, but the curse does not break. We would then see the disastrous results.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to send some love if you liked or enjoyed the story. Your reviews help spur me on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
